SasuNaru:::Sounds of Sweetness
by DreamingOutLoudXxX
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been friends forever but when Sasuke shows his true feelings to Naruto, He gets rejected. In an act of Anger, Sasuke leaves his position as an Anbu and leaves Konoha. Found three years later nearly dead on scene, Naruto returns Sasuke's feeling. Is Sasuke going to give in so easily to the love of his life?
1. Poetic Tragedy

Naruto." His name was so sweet as it ran off my tongue. One thing wrong when I say his name… He isn't there to answer my call.  
Chapter One  
Poetic Tragedy  
I lay on the cold ground, numb, alone, emotionless. I'm bleeding heavily, injured in twenty different places. My body grows cold; my sight has gray blotches on the sides that grow with each waking second. I remember, I remember exactly how I got in this situation.  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Flash Back~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
"Naruto, I'm sorry she turned you down." I try my best to comfort my best friend. The love of his life, Sakura Haruno, turned him down for the hundredth time. Each time worse than the last. This one completely crushed him, heart shattered into a million pieces.  
He cried into my chest, gripping my shirt into tight little balls. "She d-didn't *hic* even g-g-give me a *hic* chance!" He cried out. I slowly rubbed his back, shushing him. "She's a bitch who doesn't know what she's missing. You're amazing and wonderful." I cooed.  
"Apparently, I'm not as good as you and your perfect self! Why is it every *hic* girl wants you? What is it you have, that I don't? *hic* you're always quiet when you're alone, A total jack ass when the girls flock around you, and you're all kind and awesome when you're around me!" He ranted in a rage.  
It was all a part of his rejection routine. Stage one; come to my house and cry. Stage two; go into a rage at me. Stage three; leave and go straight home for the night. Finally stage four; come back the next morning and apologize. I call it 'The Rejection Stages of Naruto'.  
"I don't ask for them to fall in love with me! They just do." I defend. "Well I hate you for it! Ever since grade school, you've had all the girls, but you do nothing at all! You turn them down when they confess their love, yet they still come back!" He now paced my living room.  
"What or who is so damn special to Sasuke Uchiha that you turn down every confession from any and every female?!" He yelled in my face. I replied with a shrug. "Every time… you shrug every god damn time I ask you! Just tell me. You are my best friend, so stop shrugging and just tell me!" He begged.  
"You." I look up at him. "Me?" His facial features grew with confusion. "Yes, you." I took a deep inhale of oxygen. "I love you Naruto. Your messy, disorganized life. Your love for ramen. Your horrible taste in women. Everything that makes you Naruto Uzumaki, I love it all. I love you." I confess with ease. Shockingly it was easier than I thought.  
Naruto burst into laughter; I raised an eyebrow to this. "I'm your best friend, I expect you love all that about me!" I sigh with frustration. I push myself up away from the couch into a standing position, and then walked around the coffee table and in front of Naruto. "No you baka, I love you in this way."  
I place one hand on his cheek, one around his waist; pulling him closer. I bring my face close to his, slowly closing the remaining space with a kiss. I kissed him with a sweet passion, yet I was staying dominate. I licked his bottom lip with a hunger to enter, but was refused accuses by him pushing away.  
"We're both men! Sasuke, this isn't right!" He shouted. "Who says?" I ask in a calm manner. He remained silent for a long time, trying to think of an answer. I took a small step forward just to make sure he didn't hurt himself from thinking to hard when he whispered, "Stay away."  
I froze. "What?" "Stay away from me Sasuke. I'm not gay! And as of right now we are no longer friends either!" He didn't even look at me. Not even a small glimpse. He quickly turned to leave when I grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall.  
"No… you don't get to end our relationship like that. You asked. You're the one who asked 'what or who was special to me'!" I slammed my fist next to his face. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "You asked. I told you. You don't get to cut me off from being your best friend. I was prepared to never tell you how I felt… I was all prepared and ready to go on with life without telling you." I hissed.  
He was stunned. Naruto was in shock. After a moment, I finally released him, and that's when he decided to act. "I have every damn right to end out friendship! I asked. You didn't have to tell!" He stomped forward. "I can't lie to my best friend." I replied in a gentle manner. "YOU ARE NOT MY BEST FRIEND! YOU ARE A FUCKING FREAK WITH A FUCKED UP LIFE!" Naruto screamed.  
At first, it didn't sink in. Slowly, my eyes grew wide with shock. Disbelief flooded through my body. Feeling like hours had come and gone when actually only seconds passed, I noticed how naruto didn't have one small hint of regret on his face. "…Get out." I couldn't speak above a whisper. "What did you say?" He shouted. "I said… GET OUT!" I hollered. "No problem there!" Naruto turned to leave.  
"Don't expect to find me here tomorrow morning!" I yelled at him as he walked out. In an instant, I headed for my room, grabbing only one thing; my anbu mask. I wait a few minutes to let Naruto get a head start, so he doesn't see me leave.  
When I think it's safe for me, I walk outside, closing my door quietly. I take off the necklace that Naruto had bought for me a few years back and hung it on the doorknob, then left for the Hokage's office.  
Knowing she'd be out for the rest of the night, I slip threw one of the windows. I take a second to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. When I can see different shapes and objects, I move swiftly through the room to the front of her desk.  
There, I place my headband and my mask on top of the messy pile of paperwork. I took a deep breath and a moment to think about what the hell I was about to do. I was going to leave all because Naruto broke me… was that right? Of course it was right, I was an Uchiha. We're always right.  
Making the final decision, I left. No one was awake to stop me, and even if someone were to stop me, I could just say I was leaving on a mission from the Hokage. No one would ever question that, but what would happen tomorrow when everyone see's that I'm gone?  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~Flash Back End~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
That Sasuke was stupid. That Sasuke acted on impulse. Now I'm lying here, three years later, dying by my brothers doing. I didn't expect his partner to show up and protect him. Of course I was taught to expect the unexpected. I never did like listening to other commands… Look where that got me.  
"Sasuke?!" someone called. By this time, I was near death. I was giving up slowly when I took notice of a pink blur in the corner of my eye. "Sa…kura?" I choke out. "Don't talk Sasuke; I'm going to bandage you up as best I can until we get back to Konoha. So don't you dare die on me!" She screamed.  
I felt the different hands moving around my injuries, but it wasn't going to work… It was too late, I was already dead. I close my eyes slowly, watching the small visions of Naruto smiling, laughing, even crying flash across my eyelids.  
The next time I opened my eyes, I was alone. No pink blur, no other hands on my body. I must be dead, but why is hell in the form of a hospital room? In my head, I pictured a rerun of that night many years ago. Maybe my punishment is to be alone in a white room. Was I to go insane in this room? Could that be the case of why a hospital room?  
Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I noticed a chart down by my feet. Pain flooded my body as I reached for it. Once in my hands, I flipped it open:  
Name: Uchiha Sasuke Age: 23  
Date brought in: June 14 Brought in by: Haruno Sakura  
Condition: Injury to the stomach, right shoulder, legs, left arm, three fingers. Healing slowly but steady. In a coma.  
I was alive? Healthy….. and alive? How? Itachi killed me… no Kisame killed me! I'm supposed to be six feet under by now! I was dead when Sakura showed up… wasn't I? I thought I was but maybe I wasn't as bad off as I had originally thought…  
"Sasuke… You're awake?" A female voice broke my train of thought. I glanced up to see Sakura standing in the door way. " Yea… I guess. How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice sounding like I swallowed gravel. " Almost a week or so… how are you feeling?" She checked my monitor. " I hurt. Does…" I take a deep breath, " …Naruto know I'm here?" My voice cracked a bit.  
"He's been so busy with paperwork, I haven't been able to get a word in." She sighed. " Good. Don't tell him at anything." I demanded. Sakura looked confused. " As soon as I'm completely well, I plan on leaving once again." I announced. Sadness filled her eyes. " Please don't leave again. It's killing Naruto…  
All day he sits in that office doing paperwork, it's to the point where he is almost done with all of it. After the sun sets, he goes straight to a bar and drinks himself stupid! If he doesn't die from not eating properly, he'll give himself liver failure!" She explained.  
I looked out the window. It was his own damn fault… but it still brought a smirk to my face to hear he missed me. "I'm sorry to hear that, but it's no longer my problem." I say emotionless. I heard a low sigh come from her. What did she expect me to do?  
He was the one whom said hateful things… He was the one that ended it all. I was no longer apart of his life, I was perfectly fine with his choice. For all I cared, he could hate my guts. "What happened between you two? You two use to be best friends… you'd never leave each others' side." Sakura reminded me of the old times. I looked her in the eyes for a moment then looked down at my hands.  
Just as I opened my mouth to tell her, the door opened. "Sakura~! I need your hel-." Naruto barged in. His eyes were wide at the sight of, what I was guessing to be me. He had frozen in mid step, causing him to fall flat on his face after a moment.  
"Naruto-kun~! You baka!" Sakura rushed to his side and helped him back to his feet. I turned away from them. I could feel his eyes staring at me. "Sakura…. Please tell me I'm not drunk and that he is actually here." He asked bluntly. I heard Sakura clear her throat before answering.  
"I tried to tell you when I came back from the mission… You were buried in paperwork and after that, I was too late and you were already drinking… We found him near dead at the scene…" She responded in a hushed tone.  
"Sasu…ke…" Naruto pushed away from Sakura and walked to the bed side. I kept my eyes focused on the window. When I heard the door click shut, I was curious to who left, but when I turned my head, I found that it was just me and Naruto.  
"Sasuke…" He started. "Leave." I demanded. It was silent. I closed my eyes to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. I could feel Naruto sit down next to me. "Leave." I repeated. "No." He responded. His voice was strong and demanding. I opened my eyes and glared at him.  
He didn't flinch or even blink, instead he took my face into his hands and pulled me closer to his. Only an inch away from his face, our noses were touching. "Sasuke, listen… I'm so sorry for what I said three years ago… I'm mainly sorry for not doing this when I had the chance."  
Naruto then closed the space between us and placed his lips on mine. At first he was sweet about the kiss, but when he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I didn't respond; he took a more dominate way with the kiss.  
He kissed with more force, snaking his tongue in my mouth at any chance he got; which was when I opened a slight bit for air. His tongue seductively pulled mine into his mouth, where they seem to dance together. He then pushed me back down on the bed, causing me to moan in pain.  
One hand slid its way down my side and rested on my thigh; the other found its way to the back of my head, gripping a hand full of hair. My own were placed on both sides of his waste, pulling him closer.  
Naruto moved away from my mouth, placing kisses on his way down to my neck where he repeatedly kissed and sucked at. Moaning from the mixture of pleasure and pain, I lay my head back; exposing more skin for him to play with. "Naruto." His name was so sweet as it ran off my tongue.


	2. Dream a Little Dream

Chapter Two

Dream a Little Dream

It was like a dream I'd had before… Except for in that one, it turned into a nightmare. God, please don't let this be a dream. I love the feel of Naruto's lips on my own. I love the way he holds me. I love him; I always have, I always will.

'_Does he love me?' _The thought flashes through my mind… "_You're a fucking freak with a fucked up life!" _The memory swirls around in my brain repeatedly. '_Why is he kissing me now? Is this all just to make me stay with him?'_

I push Naruto away from me, hoping my thoughts were just getting to me. "Sasu-kun?" His voice, the mere sound makes me want to pull him back into my arms. "Thought I was a freak with a fucked up life…" I glare. He reached towards me, but I pulled away; watching as his hand falls in slow motion.

"Sasuke, I wasn't thinking straight… I was really drunk and I said things I didn't mean. I was mad that Sakura turned me down and…" Naruto trailed off. "And?" I urged him to continue. "And… I've been lying a lot to you." He admitted.

I knew it; he only did what he did to make me stay. "I love you too, Sasuke. I've loved you since that first day we met. I didn't realize I was gay until our first B-rank mission to the Mist. I've been asking Sakura out because one, I didn't want to lose you as my friend and two, I was afraid you'd say the exact something I said to you." Naruto had confessed everything.

I was in struck into a dead silence. My mouth was hanging wide open. With quick swiftness, I straighten myself out; not letting Naruto catch onto the fact that I still love him. "Sorry Naruto, you're too late. I found someone else." I lied. "Is that why you kissed back?" He smirked.

Ass-face! How dare you mock me! Especially when I'm laying in a hospital, injured! "It was unexpected… I was in shock." I lied again. "Okay, who is this other person?" Naruto played along. I could name so many, but who? "His name is Suigetsu." I announced. "Suigetsu…?" He questioned. "Suigetsu Hozuki… of the Mist."

Naruto smiled… why was he smiling? I was a bit scared. "Of the Mist… where I first became a real gay." He took my hand. "Where I fell in love with you." "Thought you loved me since the day we met." I pulled my hand away. "There's a difference between love… and in love…" Naruto leaned down and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"There is also a difference between taken… and single." I countered. "Where is this Suigetsu? I don't see him here…" Naruto looked around. "He's…" I have no fucking clue damn it! "At the hide out." I'm becoming a liar.

"Well… I guess this Suigetsu is waiting for you…" Naruto grabbed my chart; flipping it open and looking it over. "You should be able to leave in about three weeks… in the time being, you should be able to leave the hospital sometime tomorrow.

You're going to need somewhere to stay, since I'm your best friend; you can stay with me." He smirked. Just as he made his orders, Sakura came in. "Naruto, your needed in the conference room. Gaara has some news about some new threat."

"Right, walk with me Sakura… we need to discuss some medical things." Naruto turned to me. "I'll be seeing you later." Then he walked out; Sakura following closely.

I was left alone in my white room; left to wonder what was in store for me. I looked out the window, watching as the sky changed from a light blue to a dark orange. No one came in my room, no one checked on me in that time.

I took the situation into both hands and decided to close my eyes. Taking the moment to rest my still aching body; I just listen to the sound on my monitor… the beeps that represented my heart beat. I relaxed into a slumber, letting it flood over me like water.

Waking up to the bright shining light that is called the sun, I was still alone… Or so I though. "Good morning!" Ino sang out. I shot up faster than my own heart beat. "What the-" "Sakura isn't the only one that found you!" She interrupted. "Ok… but why are you here?" I wasn't wake just yet.

"You've been released under Hokage's care." She shrugged. "Lady Tsunade?" I thought for sure Naruto would request my release to be with him. Maybe he doesn't really love me. "You've been gone for too long." Ino laughed. "Naruto became the Hokage over a year ago." She revealed.

I was in utter amazement. Naruto had achieved what he had always said he would become. He had reached his main goal in life all without my help or without me being there.

It sadden me, knowing that I missed out on one of Naruto's crowning achievements. What if that meant he was better off without me…? I didn't like the thought of him being without me, yet I told him I was seeing someone else who probably doesn't even care that I'm gone.

"Sasuke! Are you ready to come home with me?" Naruto practically sang as he swung the door open. It was scary how happy he was just to be taking me home with him. "Um… no. I honestly think I'm better off on my own, then coming home with a singing gay man." I smirked.

He smiled as he walked to the bed. He held some clothes out for me, they looked just like my old pare I wore before coming back to Konoha. "I thought those were thrashed…" I smiled at my old clothes.

"I managed to save them for you; well Sakura was able to save them more then I was." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks." I smiled. Naruto's face became bright red in a matter of seconds. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked, showing my more ignorant side.

He nodded as he took a seat on the bed. "Sasu… I need to tell you something." Naruto suddenly became serious. I've never seen this side of him; normally he's goofy and silly. "What is it?" I slowly worked my way out of bed.

While he was facing away from me I took the chance to change my clothes right there. "I plan on making you mine in three weeks. If I can't change your mind to stay with me, then I'll give up on you and let you leave, but…" He grew quiet. "But?" I was eager to hear more.

"If I notice even the slightest shot I might have with you, I plan to grasp it with both hands and never let go." He finished, turning to face me as I now sat on the bed. "Guess I'll be leaving in three weeks and you'll be giving up on me." I stated.

Suddenly I was pulled back and Naruto was upside down. He leaned in close; micro space lingered between us. I could feel his breath was over me; it sent shivers down my spine. I smelled the ramen he must have had for lunch; the saltiness making my eyes water.

"I don't plan on making this easy on you. In the end, you're going to lay in bed with me and we're going to make sweet passionate love to one another." He whispered against my lips before kissing me with his fierce passion.

I just lay there, taking in every moment of it while also trying to show no effect on the kiss. When Naruto finally pulled back, we both breathed heavily; basically gasping for air. I grew curious when he began laughing. He must have caught on to my curiosity because he answered my unasked question with, "You didn't push away, but you also didn't kiss back."

"So?" He really was weird. "I'll have you in that bed by next week." I gave a wicked smile. "No you won't." I sat back up and wiped off his invisible kiss on the back of my hand. He grunted at the gesture. It made me smile.

"Well let's go already. I have reports to read." Naruto pulled me over and off the bed, dragging me by the arm. "I'm not a child Naruto; you don't have to drag me to the principal's office." I attempted to crack a joke. Naruto seemed uninterested at making a pun back.

'_This is going to be three weeks of hell; I can feel it in my bones…'_ I thought to myself. "You hungry?" Naruto suddenly asked as we exited the building. "Yea, I guess." I shrugged. He took my hand and led me down different streets; each one had people standing around staring at the ghost.

We finally reached a small dinner, shockingly nowhere near Naruto's normal ramen shop. "No ramen?" I asked mockingly. "Had that for breakfast and lunch." He replied. "Interesting." I observed his behavior closely.

Seated at a table inside; away from people, Naruto ordered rice and pork on a stick. I ordered chicken and broccoli with fried rice and an egg roll. "I didn't know you liked broccoli." Naruto made small talk. "It's healthy." I commented. "So it telling the truth, but people obviously still lie."

I looked him in the eyes, no really happy with the message he was sending. "Thought you weren't going to make this easy on me." I hissed. "I'm not." He shrugged, finding an interest in his water. "Then what the hell are you doing?" He asked. "Testing a theory." He smiled at me. "Some theory…" I hissed under my breath.

When the food arrived, we ate in silence. Nothing to say so why say anything at all right? Well I had plenty to say! I wanted to say how much I loved him and how much I missed him!

That's wasn't all that was running through my head. Pictures and tiny clips of me ripping off his clothes, kissing him in the most inappropriate places, and so much more that shouldn't be teasing me. I was growing hard with every glance at Naruto and it was killing me.

I had to solve my problem fast. '_Come on Sasuke, think of something that is completely repulsing already! Choji in a speedo! Sakura naked! Anything!' _I shouted at myself. Out of nowhere, a picture of Itachi in women's clothing popped in my head. It worked but now I was chuckling at the thought.

"What's so funny Sasuke?" Naruto was looking at me with dark eyes. "Oh, nothing." I smiled at him. "Nothing my ass." He whispered to himself. I switched the picture to Choji in a speedo and that kept little Sasuke from popping back up.

Once we finished our meal, we headed to Naruto's. I think… I wasn't sure where we were going; all I knew was that Naruto was leading me everywhere. At one point he stopped at the ramen shop and ordered a meal to go, and then we walked to the flower shop where he bought a dozen tiger lilies.

I felt like I was just a rag doll that kids would drag with them everywhere until they grew too old for it, but I wasn't a rag doll, and I was growing tired very fast. "Naruto, take a break for one damn second!" I complained as he walked out of the tea shop.

"What's wrong?" He had to be kidding! "I was just released from the hospital but I'm still injured! At some point I'm going to be passed out somewhere and then what? You can't carry me home; you've got to much shit with you!" I could hear my voice rising from just normal to yelling.

Naruto blinked a few times before smiling. "I know, but this is partly your punishment for leaving me." He turned and FINALLY, we went to his place. He placed everything he bought on the kitchen table, then came back and half carried me into his room and helped me lay down on the bed.

"It's cleaner then I imagined." I mocked. "Haven't been home for almost three weeks. I hardly ever come home, in all actuality." He placed a blanket over me. "I never had a reason to come home until now." He placed a kiss on my nose.

I quickly turned and faced away from him, then demanded, "Leave, I'm tired." I have to be cold… Or he'll never let me leave this god forsaken town. I needed to get out before the news of my arrival reached Kakashi. I defiantly didn't want to see him; my second best friend.

I had to make myself seem distant, far away… but I don't want to. Why am I trying to pull away? I want to be here… I want Naruto to love me… So why am I running away from his open arms?

"Naruto…" The one thing wrong when I say his name… He isn't there to answer my call.


	3. Call Me No One

Chapter Three  
Call Me No One  
One week had passed and I had hardly seen Naruto at all. He would wake me before he left for work and we would have dinner after he came home. That was my only chance at looking into those sea blue orbs.  
It was as if fate was teasing me just to get a good laugh. At one point, I was so ready to storm into Naruto's office and just kiss him with all the passion in my body but, I was so tired from working out all day. That's how bored I get; I will work out and build up my strength.  
This is pure torture, but I can't let Naruto win. In that one week I had figured this was a part of his plan; make me go crazy by never being home until I gave in. Well guess what Naruto; I have a plan of my own! I'm going to win this three week challenge then I plan on throwing down on the bed and screwing your brains out!  
For now, I just have to keep myself controlled and calm. "You can do this Sasuke, you are an Uchiha!" I tell myself; doing pull up on the door frame. "78…..79…..80…..81." I count out loud to make some kind of noise in the ghostly quiet apartment.  
Somewhere around 232, I heard the main entrance open and close. I quickly dropped down onto the floor and sat on the bed. "Good afternoon Sasuke." Sakura walked in, Naruto not far behind her.  
"What do you need?" I stand back up and walk over to my shirt that lay crumpled on the ground. "Just a check up to see your progress." She set down a small medical bag and pulled out a stethoscope. "Sit." She commanded.  
I walked back at sat next to her on the bed. "Breathe in and out." She placed the round drum like part on the left side of my back and I flinched away from the ice like feel it left. "Sorry, I should have mentioned that it might be cold." She gave an apologetic smile. "Would've been nice." I whisper.  
Once again she placed the drum like peace on the left side of my back, but instead on moving away, I relaxed into it and took a big inhale of air. While I was in the process of releasing the contained Oxygen, she moved to a different location.  
We did that repeated on my back and across my chest. It was funny because Naruto had a stern frown on his face when she was touching my chest. The next thing Sakura pulled out was the blood pressure cuff.  
Sakura carefully placed the cuff around my bicep and placed the drum like part of the stethoscope at the base. She squeezed air into the cuff, let it sit for a minute, and then slowly let the air out.  
Shortly after the rest of the examination, Sakura filled in the chart with my conditions so far. "Well Sasuke, you healing at a rather slow pace and it kind of worries me, but everything else is fine. Are you under any stress?" She looked at me with concern.  
"Well being home alone, I worry about Naruto's health over my own, especially when he comes home late at night." I smiled evilly at Naruto. "Damn it Naruto I told you to take a break to keep a close eye on Sasuke!" She yelled and hit him. I smiled and watched like it was a free movie.  
Completely beaten into the ground, Sakura turned to me with a smile. "It's nice that you still care for Naruto's health." I laughed at the statement. "As if, I just wanted him to get beaten up for making me walk all around Konoha after I was released last week. Plus he's been leaving me here all alone with nothing to do like I was nothing to him."  
Naruto shot a deadly stare at me. "You two are so messed up… what happened?" Sakura sat down on the bed next to me. "Ask him." I lay back, not really wanting to talk about that sort of thing now. "Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
"It was about something Sasuke had told me that was really important but I was completely wasted after you had dumped me so… I kind of said some harsh things." Naruto had admitting to his faults. "So this is my fault?" Sakura jabbed in the darkness.  
Sitting up, I burst into laughter. "You couldn't have messed that up. Naruto was just being a selfish prick." I patted her lightly on the head like she was a puppy. "Sasuke you're so sweet!" She gushed, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
You could see it in Naruto's eyes, He was ready to rip her off and beat the living shit out of her. But due to the fact that she is his friend and way stronger there was no chance of that ever happening. Unless….  
I hugged Sakura back, kissing the top of her head, and then taking her under the chin; tilting her head up to face me as if I were about to kiss her. She got so flustered at the gesture; I thought she was going to faint right there in my arms.  
Naruto cleared his throat, rather loud if you ask me, bringing Sakura back to reality. "If he's fine, you can leave." He said coldly towards her. "Oh, yea." She quickly got up, collected her belongings and ran out. "That was harsh." I smirk. "What's harsh is you teasing not only her but me with that stunt." He took measured steps towards me.  
"I was just being a good friend to her." I lay back on the bed. I couldn't hear any movement from Naruto at all, in a way I was scared he was about to slit my throat wide open. Instead, I felt Naruto crawl on top of me, placing small kisses up my neck.  
At first I just sat there and took it, savoring the moment before I ruined it, but then Naruto slowly glided a hand under my shirt and work its way up. "N-naruto, I told you I was seeing someone else." I bite my tongue so I don't moan from the pleasure.  
"Then stop me." He whispered into my ear before nibbling at it. I push lightly against his arms, in an attempt to get him off, but I couldn't… I didn't want him to stop.  
"You're gonna have to try harder, Sasu." He snickered, lightly licking the side of my neck. I could feel myself growing hard with every touch and feel of Naruto. I quickly bend my knees in effort to lift him away from my oncoming hard on.  
Giving a more firm shove, he fell back onto the other side of the bed. I took the opportunity to head for the shower, and hide the tent I had down below. I slammed and locked the bathroom door behind me, then slid of the one thing I was wearing, my pants.  
I turned one of the nozzles and let the water run for a moment before taking a step in. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, but I didn't see me. What I saw was a man I use to know who once told me to never give up on what I believed in.  
The man stared at me with sheer disappointment. I know exactly why he was upset with me… I gave up on him. I gave up after Naruto refused me, so now my father's ghost is angry with me. I've been trying to avoid all reflections because of this; the cold, disappointed stare from my imagination.  
"I'm so sorry father." I whisper, taking a step into the cold shower. Tiny bumps spread across my body as the chill from the shocks my nerves awake. I stick my head under the steady flow of ice, soaking every inch of my body. As the water trickled down my limbs and back, it felt as if spiders were crawling all over me.  
After I finished my chilling shower, I wrap a towel around my waist, avoid eye contact with my reflection, and hurry out. "Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "What?" I ask sharply. "You didn't have to lock the door! I have bathroom needs myself!" he yelled, running into the bathroom. I shrugged then continued into the only bedroom that Naruto insisted we shared.  
As if I'd sleep in the same bad as him. That could completely compromise my plan. You never know, he could wake up before me and see me with a raging boner, or he could attempt to have sex with me, anything could happen. I wasn't about to let anything happen within three weeks; now reduced to two weeks.  
"You forgot these." Naruto walked in with my pants properly folded. "Oh, thanks." I reached out for them, but he pulled back. "Tell me one thing… is there any chance or am I going to hurt in the end?" It sounded like realization had just hit him in the face, that or this was all a part of his plan.  
"I… honestly don't know." I answered whole heartedly. I saw as Naruto's physical features changed from concern into a sadness that made your heart ache. He handed me my belongings and without any hesitation, turned to leave.  
"Naruto, wait." I didn't want to see him like this… even if we were doing a dance, that face was one thing I hoped to never see. "I have to go, but I'll be back later with dinner." He didn't even glance back at me as he left.  
It hurt like hell to watch him walk out like that. I quickly threw on my clothes and rushed after him; stopping at the door. Was this all just a part of that stupid plan? Even if it was, could I really just let him walk out on me, especially after I made him hurt?  
As I started to open the door, realization had hit me. This is what Naruto went through for three years. He never had a chance to apologize for what he had said, but here I stand; perfect opportunity to go ask for his forgiveness.  
I closed the door, thinking it was the right thing to do. It was my turn to hurt for awhile. He does have a right to be sad. Then again, he's been so depressed since I've been gone… I don't know what I should do in this situation. I fully admit that I, Sasuke Uchiha, am at a lost.  
It was a little after eleven when Naruto came home. I sat on the couch, staring blankly at a book cover. I could hear him walk into the kitchen, removing something from a plastic bag. I was guessing he brought dinner like he said he would.  
No words were spoken between either of us as we ate. We always ate together, even if he came home late. Normally, he would talk about everything I'd missed over the years like how Jariya had died by the Akatsuki. He would always have something to talk about and I would always listen.  
His voice was so sweet to me. How I lived three years without it, I had no clue what's so ever. His voice was like a drug to me; I was addicted to the soothing sound. At the moment, I was having my withdrawals, and I had no idea how to fix it but to speak first to him.  
"Naruto, I'm sorry." I look into his crystal blue eyes, the eyes that were filled with pure sadness. All he did was shrug his shoulders. It was infuriating that he was acting like a stubborn child. "Damn it Naruto, I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry if we don't end up together, but I just don't trust you like I use to because how the hell do I trust someone after they say and do hateful things?" I slam my fists down onto the table.  
His eyes were wide with shock. I don't know what there was to be shocked about but it was just pissing me off more. "Honestly, I wish Sakura would have just let me die so I would be your little toy to screw with. We're not best friends anymore Naruto, you can't just keep me around acting like we are." I ranted on. The whole time, he just sat there.

Finally finished with my yelling, I stared angrily at my untouched food. "You're not a toy to me Sasuke, and I'm just as sorry that you can't trust me as well as you use to." He spoke softly.

The sound of the chair moving across the floor caused me to look up. Naruto was once again leaving me alone. "Stop hiding in your damn office. At some point you're going to have to really face me." I stood from my seat. He stopped at the door, expecting more.

I strutted over behind him, but still kept a distance. "I don't know what to do. I'm going mad just sitting in this empty home of yours!" I lower my voice from a yell, but to a point where it was still raised. He slowly turned around, his eyes like ice.

"I can't stay here, not while you hate my guts inside out. It sickens me to know that someone else has your heart, but it literally pisses me off to the point where I want to find that person and kill him. I don't know how to make you believe that I do love you.

So I hide in my office, wishing, hoping you'll come walking in saying you lied about everything just to make me jealous and that you love me." He laughed mockingly at himself. "If you're so unhappy here, I wish you'd just leave. There's no point in having you stick around to torture myself." He hissed.

I could see that dream I had turning into a dark and twisted nightmare. It was a living hell hearing him say those words. We were breaking each other and if it continued on, we'd kill each other.

"I can't leave because Sakura asked me not to, because she is worried sick about how much time you spent locked in that stupid office or cooped up in the bar drinking yourself stupid." It was partly true, but honestly I couldn't leave because I did love him. I loved him, I always have, and I probably always will.

"How about this, leave or I'll have you arrested for attempting to kill the Hokage!" Naruto screamed. "You wouldn't dare." I tested him. "Try me." He insisted. "Fine, I'll leave once again and this time, I'll stay gone." He opened the door for me and I left.

As I walked past him, I could smell the alcohol on him. It's like last time; he was drunk when he said those things. How can I leave him now, knowing he didn't mean any of it?

I walked to Sakura's place, asking to stay there; telling her the story of what had happen tonight. I left bits and pieces out of it, just because I didn't know how she'd take the news of me being gay. "One last thing Sakura, don't tell Naruto that I stayed. Not yet." I asked.

"Sasuke…" She looked down at me. "Promise me you won't tell him." I begged. "Alright.. I promise." She agreed. Shortly after we had finished talking and drank the tea she had made, we both went to bed. I slept in the guess room she luckily had.

Looking up at the blank white ceiling in the darkness, I could only think about how much pain had been given between both Naruto and I. "You drunken dobe…" I whispered into the nothingness. "Naruto…" The sound so sweet, turned into a bitter taste.


	4. Roads Untraveled

Days had gone by and no one besides Sakura knew I was still here. Every day when she came home, she'd tell me Naruto's condition and tell me if he'd talked about me. I know I was being ridiculous but I just wanted to make him suffer for kicking me out.

I'm a horrible person for doing so, but as the days stretched on, the more I feared facing Naruto face to face. I didn't know if he'd be angry with me, or if he'd just tell me to leave again.

Sakura had put me to work while she was away from home; I had to do dishes for her and laundry. It was kind of gross going through some of her clothes… she has very indecent clothing. Some I have to question how she gets through a day with them on, but thankfully, this kept me from driving myself crazy.

Three weeks soon turned into five days. It's been eight days since I last saw Naruto and I missed him like the sun missed the moon. I felt hollow inside, like everything had dried up and turned into dust.

"Sasuke~!" Sakura called, announcing her arrival home. "Hey." I said emotionless. "Are you feeling alright?" She walked into the kitchen. I just sat on her couch and stared at the picture that was taken when we first became team seven. "Sasuke?" She bent down in front of me, looking worriedly into my eyes.

"You don't look to well… Maybe you should go back to the hospital." She reached out her hand. "I'm fine!" I slapped her help away, yelling viciously. She yelped in pain, holding her hand close to her chest.

"Sasuke, you need to stop what you're doing before you end up sick! You're killing yourself by acting like this. You've hardly eaten anything for a week, you look like hell, and you're becoming an ass!" She kneeled before me, taking my face in both her hands.

I was too weak to fight her now, and I wasn't about to get injured any worse. "Naruto is in just as bad shape, and you're both going to die at this rate. I'm not going to let that happen. Tell me what's going on between you two so I can fix it." She pleaded, her emerald eyes saddened. I took a big inhale, Preparing myself for whatever was about to happen.

"I'm in love with Naruto. Three years ago I told him and he turned me down harshly. Now he says he loves me but I don't trust him enough to let him love me back." I was broken down, waiting for the chance to feel alive, and falling into the cracks of my broken heart.

Sakura was speechless, unable to answer. I could see in her eyes that she was trying to process what I had said, and for a second I thought I had broken her. She was too quiet and unmoving for what seemed like years when honestly it was about four or five minutes.

I was ready to get up and move to a different location so she could contain her surprise, but then she moved her hands away from my face and placed them on my shoulders. "You should've told me sooner." She whispered under her breath. "Sorry." I looked down at my hands that were carefully holding the picture.

"Do you think the love that you lost was worth the cost?" Sakura asked bluntly. "Naruto is worth more than anything in the world to me." I raised my voice at her. "I know you're an Uchiha, but forget about your pride for once. Get up and go tell Naruto how you feel." She gave me a small shake.

My pride was everything as an Uchiha. I can't just forget about it, but I also can't bear to lose Naruto. Which one was more important to me? "You're family is dead and Naruto isn't Sasuke. Obviously Naruto is the right choice." Sakura seemed to read my thoughts.

"My family is everything to me Sakura!" I yell in her face. "So is Naruto!" She fired back. She was right and I knew it. Naruto was what made my world spine, he was my foundation.

"Where is he?" I stood quickly. "Sitting in his office." She smiled. I rushed out the door and ran through the narrow streets of Konoha. Anything that stood in my path was knocked to the ground. I was craving a chance to see Naruto.

Wind whistled past my ears, cheering me on for the choice I had made as I run up stairs and in halls. My heart was pounding as I grew closer to him. I swear it was about to break out of my ribs that held it captive. I could hear the thumping of a drum in my ears, and feel a pulsing beat in my toes.

Reaching the door I stop, taking a deep inhale of oxygen to calm myself. I squeezed my eyes shut at a grabbed the handle and turned it slightly, getting no further than an inch. The door was locked. I eyelids flew open and directed their attention towards my hand.

I then slammed my fist against the door, screaming his name. No sound came from behind the door, No voice answered my calls. I lay my forehead against the door, the coolness soon vanishing into heat. Tears bled from my eyes. I was too late and now he was gone. I didn't think I could make it to his house, because I had wasted energy running here.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. I was so tired of holding back everything just to keep my pride as an Uchiha. I wish I was never given that name, and that is exactly what it was… a name. Uchiha was just a name that was slowly ruining my everlasting being.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to picture Naruto when he was smiling. My memories deceived me and flashed only his pain. I couldn't see… I couldn't remember… the one thing that led me to believe I was doing things right… his smile.

Now, as life would have it, I had lost everything. My parents, my brother, my memories, and the most important thing of all… Naruto. Both sides have been injured in the time I have been back. Naruto and I… physically and mentally, we have been injured.

All I want, all I need to survive is to know that Naruto can still smile. I would do whatever it takes to see him smile one last time. Even if it meant the death of me; I'd do it.

I pushed myself up and stood, facing the door for a moment; containing all my energy for what I was about to do. 'Inhale…. Exhale…' I tell myself. I turn and slowly make my way to the destination in my head.

I was bound and determined to get there with the remaining energy that boiled in my vein. Falling quickly on empty, I stumble in the now dying light. The sun setting just made me want to work harder to get to where my heart lied.

_"I love to just lay here in the cool evenings and watch the sun set." Naruto smiled at the sky. It was then that I fell in love with that blonde haired dope. "Why is that?" I just want to hear his sweet voice. _

_He glanced at me with his soft smile; causing my heart to skip a beat. "Every sunset gives us one less day to live, but every sunrise gives us one day more to hope." His laugh was contagious. "You've been spending way too much time with Sakura and Ino." I snorted. _

_"Teme!" I pounced on me, hitting and smacking me. His actions caused me to laugh harder to the point that my sides hurt. After all the fun had come to calm, we sat in the grass, watching as the stars came into view. _

_That night, we fell asleep together in that grassy area, watching the sun fall into a slumber and the moon come out to play with the stars. That was the night; I fell in love with those blue orbs that belong to the dope. _

The memory danced around in my head, teasing and mocking my stupidity for letting go. My heart was close to giving out when I found myself at the door that would lead me to my redemption.

I raised my hand in front of my face, mentally stabilizing myself for any possibility. My hand slowly came down to the door, the tap from my hand echoed through the solid wood. My heart pounded in my ears, and echoed in my throat.

When the door opened, my heart stopped for a moment. Naruto was now staring at me; eyes wide, shocked into a silence. I was stunned by how beautiful he still looked, although his eyes had bags under them.

His hair was dull and lifeless. He himself has lost weigh from lack of eating and was looking almost as pale as myself. He hadn't shaved in awhile and it showed clear as day. "Jesus Naruto." I said more to myself then to him.

His facial features quickly changed into sadness and depression as he put the pieces together that I was real. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it; turning and walking away while leaving the door open. I didn't know if I was suppose to follow him or just leave.

I walked in, closing the door behind me, then headed towards the kitchen where he sat with a bowl of ramen. "Naruto..." My words got caught in my throat. He continued eating and refused to look at me. I didn't blame him at all for his actions, what I did to him was horrid and wrong.

I balled the sides on my shirt into my fists to calm my nerves. 'Inhale... Exhale...' I remind myself. "Naruto, I'm sorry for leaving. What I did was wrong and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry for what I said; I was just being a stubborn ass who wanted to hurt you like you hurt me." I speak loud and clear.

He still refused to look at me, and it was started to irritate me. "I lied when I said there was someone else, honestly I don't know why I did, but it's not the truth. I'm in love with someone else..." Naruto stared down at his bowl.

It was time for the truth and we both knew it, but I was starting first. I walked over to Naruto's side; kneeling down next to him and taking his face into my hands, forcing him to look at me. In his eyes, I saw the tears but he blinked them away as best he could.

"This guy that I love... He is a total ass and can really get on my nerves. Sometimes he can get really loud and other times he gets pretty quiet. He acts like a perv, just like his teacher before him, but he's actually very romantic, and kind.

When I look into his eyes, I get this amazing calm that washes over my entire body. His touch is like electricity running through my veins and I cannot get enough of him. Just the scent he gives off; the fresh rainfall smell, I love it. I can't get enough of this guy." I let loose.

Naruto was speechless, so I took the chance to continue on. "I would give my life for you Naruto... You make my world go round. There's just one problem, I'm scared to let you love me back, but I want you so much that I would kill anyone who got in my way." I leaned close to him; centimeters of space were between us.

I closed my eyes and took in his scent before closing the rest of the space between us. When our lips touched, they hardly separated unless we needed to breathe, even then it was only a matter of seconds before they connected again.

I could feel Naruto slowly wrap his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. His legs locked around my waist as I picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. I gently set him down on the bed, acting as if he might break.

Slipping my shirt off and letting it drop to the floor, I crawled on top of Naruto. I towered over him, looking down at the beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Sasuke..." Naruto reached up, pulling me closer to the point where we could become one.

When a knock rang through the house, I was beyond pissed at whoever was responsible. Placing a kiss on Naruto's lips, I got up and let him go. Shocking to even me, he didn't leave. He pulled me back down on top of him.

My head rested peacefully over his heart, the beat kept a perfect pace with my own. Our breaths came evenly and calmly at the same time; the room was quiet. We remained like that for what seemed like hours on end. If I could have one wish, it would be to stay like that until the end of time.

I couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was thinking. He hadn't said a single thing except for my name, but I wasn't about to ruin this moment. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. I glanced up at him. Had he read my thoughts? "Please... please, tell me this isn't a dream."

His eyes were filled with fear of the truth. I didn't want to hurt him anymore and truthfully there was no point in lying now. "Even if this were a dream, it's all still true." I kissed his chest where his heart was.

"Then it's my turn." He pushed us both up into a sitting position. He took my hand and just held it for a moment; staring at it as if it would disappear if he so much as blinked.

I waited for him to speak; the silence killing me. "It's hard for me to find words when you said everything already..." He laughed. He was smiling... it was the same smile that he always had, and I was glad it hadn't changed.

"You don't have to say anything, it doesn't matter anymore... All that does matter is that I love you and now we can be together." I pulled him close to me, resting my chin on the top of his head. We tangled our fingers together, holding on to one another.

We remained that way for hours, not letting go or speaking to one another. It was a peaceful bliss that was granted to us from someone that was watching over us.

Once again, the echoed knocks rang though the silent house. Naruto grunted as he pushed up and away from me. I got up myself, grabbing my shirt off the floor, pulling it on and following Naruto to see who I would be killing later.

At the door, Sakura stood with a worried look. "Sasuke... a note came for you. It's from Itachi." She pushed past Naruto and handed me an envelope. I stared at her with disbelief that it was actually from Itachi. What could he possibly want... How does he even know I'm alive?

I ripped the casing open, slipping out the more important piece of information. I was eager to see what he had to say, or how he even found me. Before opening it, I went to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto worried. I gave him a single nod then quickly put my focus back on the piece of paper that mocked me. I unfolded it as carefully as I could, not wanting to tear it.

_I heard from a rumor that you were alive_

_ and well. Next time, I plan on killing you and _

_ finishing you off for good. I'm heading your way _

_ to do as planned. Be ready for anything little _

_ brother, I can attack you whenever._

_ -Itachi_

I toss the note aside, still trying to let the words sink in. I couldn't think straight knowing that Itachi could kill me whenever. I could be walking down the street, I could be laying in bed... with Naruto.

I just want to be at Naruto's side, all the time and hold him forever, but now I can't because Itachi could hurt him. I should leave now... but maybe Itachi would attack Konoha until he found me. Once again, I was at a lost for what I should do.


	5. Riptide

The note from Itachi had put me on edge for days. I was constantly looking over my shoulders; looking, waiting for Itachi to be there. Any sane person who didn't know the Situation I was in, would assume I was crazy. To be honest, I myself was, beginning to believe I had gone crazy.

All I wanted to do was protect Naruto, but didn't know if I should stay by his side or keep a distance. It was hard to tell if Itachi knew about Naruto at all... If he doesn't, then I want to keep it that way until after I killed him.

Was I really going to fight him again? I mean he is my brother after all. Do I want to be the last known Uchiha on earth? Itachi is my only memory of the clan actually existing in the first place. Do I want to remember? Could I just throw it all away?

If Naruto is involved; yes, without a doubt in my mind. If he isn't... I'm not sure. How do you just give up on your own blood brother? Itachi is my last relative on this planet that I knew of...

This is why I'm starting to think I've gone crazy myself. My brain produces these stupid debates. I could be one of two things; One, I'm actually going crazy, or two; It's a lack of sleep. I'm hoping its number two, but there is a slight chance that I'm crazy.

Lying in bed with Naruto, my eyes scan the room, switching directions every six or seven seconds. I hold the sleeping blonde close to me, his head resting peacefully on my chest. My arm is wrapped around his shoulders, numbing more with every passing second.

Every sound; creaking of the floor boards, the tree limbs scraping against the window, it all made me think Itachi was here. When no one came, I realized it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

Glancing down at my beautiful blue eyed, blonde haired dope, I got jealous. He seemed to be sleeping with such ease, so calmly. I wanted to wake him up and so all the dirty things that filled my head every time I was close to him, but I couldn't do that. He looked too cute at the moment.

"I love you so much." I whisper to the unconscious baboon. Just then, Naruto pulled himself up, placing his head on my shoulder, his hair tickled my chin. I smiled, giving him a small squeeze. This guy was my world, so why don't I just take this time to relax a bit?

I closed my eyes, inhaled the sweet scent of my Uzumaki, and made the best attempt at relaxing. The feeling of a body next to me was still new, but Naruto's body fit perfectly with mine. I swear, at some point in our past lives, we were together so much that our bodies molded together.

The thought of always loving Naruto put a smile on my face. I can't explain the feelings I get when I'm with him, it's difficult to even express them. Saying he's my everything just isn't enough anymore, not to me at least.

After I fell into a deep slumber, I dreamt of my father. He was patting my shoulder, smiling down at me. I could feel that he was proud of what I'd done. I just wish he was still alive and that Itachi wasn't trying to kill me. If that was my life, it would be so good.

Waking up the next morning, Naruto was gone. I shot up and called for him. When I didn't get an answer, I climbed out of the warm bed, and searched the entire the apartment. I was just about to run out and take the search through town when Naruto walked in.

"Where did you go?" I embraced him. "I had a meeting with Tsunade and Jariya." His chuckle vibrated my chest. "I was worried." I held him close, resting my chin on his head. "Sasuke, I have everyone I can looking for Itachi." He pushed away. "You mean to damn much to me to risk it!" I yelled.

It was silent for a moment, only the sound of our breathing showed life. "I'm sorry I made you worry." Naruto sighed. "No, it's my fault. I should trust you more, and I shouldn't have even stayed here as long as I have." I walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out. "I don't plan on leaving." I placed my face into my hands. "Sasuke, it's not your fault. Someone has been checking up on you and we didn't know." The chair to my right skidded across the floor. I took the lucky guess that Naruto was sitting next to me.

"Naruto, I'm going insane. I don't know what to do." Tears streamed down my face. I was so lost, I was in the darkest corned in hell. I couldn't think straight anymore and I was asking for help.

"Here is what you do…" Naruto ran his hand through my hair in the most comforting way. "You breathe." Two simple words that sounded so easy but is actually the hardest thing to do.

"Breathe in…" He commanded. I did as he said, and breathed in. The air stung my lungs for a second, but it felt good to take a breath. "Breathe out…" Naruto whispered in my ear. I released the air and some how it felt better. "Just keep doing that for minute." His hand had moved down to my back, gently rubbing up and down, back and forth.

I continued to breathe, just as my dope had told me to do. I felt more relaxed, and even calm. I looked up, into the blue eyes that looked so caring. "Where'd you learn that?" I whispered. "Tsunade taught me, they day after you left. I was losing my mind from worrying about you and finally, weeks later… I broke."

"I'm sorry." I felt my heart clench with pain. I caused Naruto to break. "Don't worry. You can always make up for it." It was like he read my thoughts. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Naruto managed to pull my hands away, not letting them go. He stood and urged me to stand as well. When I was on my feet, Naruto leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around him, searching his face for something… anything. My eyes landed on his lips.

"Naruto, you should know… I'm not very fond of stopping what I start." I bent down and kissed him passionately. When a knock came to the door, a growl came from both Naruto and I. "Never fails, does it?" Naruto pulled away.

When he answered the door, Shikamaru was at the door panting. "What the hell happened?!" Naruto shouted. "Someone from the Akatsuki is here. They asked for Sasuke. He's waiting… with a hostage at the old Uchiha village."

He rested his hands on his knees, gasping for air. "How the hell did he get a hostage?! Do we know who it is?" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him inside, slamming the door behind him. "It's Sakura." He yelled in Naruto's face, displeased with being pulled around.

"Naruto, I should go." I started. "NO! You will stay right there. We will find away to get Sakura out of there and kill Itachi." Obviously I wasn't the only one who had been thinking about this time.

"Are you going to get her out alive?" I knew what it would take to make him let me go. I had to make him choose between the rock and the hard place. "Yes, I can." Naruto grunted through his teeth.

I glared at him with a deadly stare. "You knew this time would come, and now it's here." I challenged him. "I have a plan, and it can save you and Sakura. All I have to do is send in Kakashi and Itachi will be dead in a matter of seconds." Naruto stated.

"He's my brother, I will kill him." I poked a finger in his chest. "I'm not going to risk it." We glared at each other. "Naruto, you know it's the right thing to do. Kakashi isn't strong enough to defeat Itachi like Sasuke is. It might be the only way to save Sakura." Shikamaru butted in.

Naruto turned his glare towards Shikamaru. "I am the Hokage." He challenged. "You aren't thinking straight." Shikamaru fired back. They argued back and forth for a while.

"Naruto, I'm leaving whether you like it or not. Just suck it up." I stepped in. "Sasuke…" He wouldn't look me in the eye. "I can do this. I have reasons to live now." I reassured him. Naruto sighed, and then walked towards his bedroom. He was gone for roughly three minutes.

When he came back, he had a familiar looking sword in his hands. "You'll need this." He whispered. I reached out for it, taking a tight grip onto it. Naruto held it for a moment, then released it and said, "If you die, I swear to god I will make you pay."

I laughed at his threat and he glared at me. "I don't plan on dying any time soon." I ruffled his hair. As I turned, I nodded at Shikamaru. "You make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." If looks could kill… I walked out the door, a small breeze pushed in dark thunder clouds. The storm was on its way.

I quickly made my way through town, making sharp turns, passing different people, and finally making to the gate that lead to Uchiha village. Multiple anbu and ninja stood outside the gates, obviously awaiting my arrival.

"What's the situation so far?" I asked to a familiar face. "We're not sure which Akatsuki member it is, but they demand you come or Sakura dies." Kakashi answered. "We've been guarding this area heavily and we have two groups at each gate incase more come." I nodded towards him.

"Open the gate." I demanded. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked. I gave one, solid nod. Kakashi waved his hand and soon the gates open enough to the point I could fit through.

Once I was in, the doors quickly shut behind me. I glanced around; houses were abandon and falling to the ground from all the termite damage. I inhaled a shagged breath. My home was dying slowly and it was painful to see.

I had a good guess where I would find Itachi, and that's exactly where I headed. The sun was quickly fading, and so was my gut feeling that I was going to live. "You will live. For Naruto." I told myself. It almost worked. Key word; almost.

I reached the spot that was firmly painted in my head. I reached for the door and a flash of my past screamed in my mind. It clawed and ripped at me, warning me not to go in. When my hand was gripped around the handle, another memory spread across my mind.

When the door opened, dust flowed out like it was releasing a long held breath. I pushed myself past it and walked in. The memory of finding two dead bodies on the floor crawled up my spine. I shook my head, trying to put myself in the right place.

"Took you long enough." A voice cut through my train of thought. "Where is she?" I looked in the direction the voice came from. Sakura came flying out of the dark, hands tied behind her back.

I took a step towards her, being careful not to get both of us killed. "So tell me, where is he?" I asked as I kneeled down next to Sakura. "You figured that out already?" Itachi stepped out of the shadows. "I know what my brother's presence feels like." I cut Sakura free.

"Get out of here." I whispered to her. She didn't argue much, just pushed herself up and ran out the door. "Oh really now." Itachi smirked. "Also, my brother doesn't smirk." I stood. Small clouds floated away from where Itachi once stood. Kisame, Itachi's partner now took his place.

"You're smart… but not smart enough to survive." He made a leap forward, making the first attack. I stood my ground, not even making a move towards my weapon. "We'll just have to see." I smirked at him.


	6. Radioactive

When Sasuke walked out that door, I fell to my knees. Thoughts of him not coming back ran rapid in my head. He had to come back. I was his reason for living. He can't just leave me here! I hadn't even told him how I felt yet. He can't just disappear from my life; not without knowing the truth.

If he died on me, I swear he was going alone. I would die just to be with him. I would die in the most brutal way if it meant I could be by his side forever. I love him, and without him there is no point in trying to live on.

My brain shouted and screamed to go after him, to stop him from getting killed, but I couldn't move from the spot on the floor. It was as if someone glued me to this exact spot without my knowledge. Then I remembered that Shikamaru was here with me.

"Shikamaru…" I breathed out a plea. "I can't let you go out and do something stupid. Sasuke would kill me if I did." Shikamaru's attempt at cracking a joke was pathetic. If he didn't let me go, I'd kill him for letting Sasuke die.

"I'm ordering you to release me from your shadow jutsu now, and if you don't I will have you thrown into a cell where you can rot away with the rats." My voice came out more threatening then I planned, but it worked. "What a drag." Shikamaru complained.

I pushed up off the floor, taking a moment to regain feeling in my legs. "Do me at least one favor…" Shikamaru sighed. "Stay in your office. I'll give you updates on the whole situation." He made the offer. I was going to decline but what good would I be if Itachi found out that I was important to Sasuke and killed me instead.

"Fine." I gritted through my teeth, hating the fact that I was still further away from Sasuke. "I'll walk you there then head straight to the scene." Shikamaru walked out of my apartment with me.

Dark thunder clouds cried cold tears that felt like needles slicing through your skin. It seemed ironic to me that there would be a storm today of all days. A storm raging on while Sasuke is fighting for his life…

The wind was freezing as it blew in my face, waving my hair all over the place like it was a rag doll. The piercing feeling that someone was staring at me sent shivers throughout my entire body like small jolts of electricity. I couldn't see anyone past the thick coat of rain.

I shrugged it off and walked behind Shikamaru as he led the way to my office. Once in the secure space of my office with two guards standing just outside my door, under Shikamaru's orders, I sat at my desk and stared at the millions of papers that had piled up while I was gone.

The realization had hit me an hour later. This is it in my life, the apocalypse. It felt like I was waking up; I could feel it in my bones. It was like a revolution was happening at the doorsteps of my heart.

I can't just sit here and wait for Shikamaru to give me an update when he can, I have to help Sasuke in any way that I could. What kind of person would I be if I just let him fight alone and die alone?

Then again, would it be selfish of me to die with him or die trying to protect him? Here I was, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Personally, I blame Sasuke for putting me into this state of mind, but I loved him anyways.

A small smile spread across my face; this had been the second time that I said I loved him. I could fully say it to myself now. Out of nowhere the memory of the day after he left flooded into my head.

_My head pounded from the previous night of too much drinking because Sakura had turned me down for the billionth time. Although sketchy flashed went through my mind, I could remember much of anything that happened after I arrived at Sasuke's house. _

_I shrugged it off as nothing and rolled out of bed, making my way towards the bathroom to relieve my bladder before it exploded. I was just lucky I didn't piss myself through the night again. Sasuke would've had a real laugh at that. _

_Just exiting the bathroom, a knock came to my door. Who would be coming over at this time… what time was it? The clock on my wall suggested that it was well past two in the afternoon. "Come in." I hollered, walking into my bedroom to put on fresh clothes. _

_I figured it was just Sasuke coming to get me for the next mission or for some lunch. When I walked out, I was wrong. Kakashi was standing in my living room. "Kaka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Confusion washed over my body. _

_"Did Sasuke say anything to you about leaving Konoha?" The sudden question only brought more confusion. "No. Why?" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest as if he felt naked. "Tsunade found his anbu mask on her desk this morning, and he isn't home." Kakashi answered. _

_Why would Sasuke leave? Did something happen last night that I had yet to hear of? "Sakura said you may have been the last one to see him." The look on his sensei's face looking more worried than questioning. _

_I know over the years, Kakashi had become somewhat of a father like figure to Sasuke and I was pretty sure Sasuke was like a son to Kakashi. I was use to seeing worry fill Kakashi's eyes. It's like Jariya and myself. He was my replacement father since my real one died trying to save Konoha._

_"I don't think I saw him last night… I mean, I remember showing up at his place but I can't remember anything after that." I struggled to think of what else happened that night but it only made my head hurt worse. _

_"I'm sorry Kakashi…" I shrugged. Kakashi sighed with frustration. Obviously he was more worried than anyone could possibly imagine. "Why would he just disappear like this?" He wondered out loud. "Maybe he is just going on a small vacation, getting a break from all the work he does around here." I offered._

_Kakashi pondered at the idea while I went to make coffee. "Then why would he leave his anbu mask on Tsunade's desk? Why not just leave it at home on his table?" He was thinking about this too hard, or was I just thinking so little about it?_

_When the coffee was made, I poured a cup for myself and offered some for Kakashi but he declined. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it on my own table. "This was on the door handle." When I got over to look at it, my mug slipped from my hands, pouring onto the floor, and burning my feet. _

_I fell back onto my ass, cursing loudly at the pain. I was still in a small state of shock at the necklace that lay on my table. It was the necklace I bought for Sasuke a few years back during a festival. _

_"What the hell happened last night?" I asked myself. Suddenly flashes of me and Sasuke kissing ran across my mind. It was slowly seeping back up into my memory bank. I had pushed Sasuke away and said nasty things to him. _

_I had been a total ass to him and left without apologizing. I went straight to the bar and drank myself stupid. "Kakashi, I made him leave." _

The memory arched in my heart. If I had just told him from the beginning, none of this would be happening now. It could possibly be my entire fault that Sasuke dies today.

When my door swung open, Sakura walked in with pain in her eyes. "What happened?" I stood abruptly. "Sasuke's hurt badly, medical ninja are taking him to the hospital now, but I don't know how bad it is." She broke into a sob. It didn't matter at the moment, Sasuke was hurt and I had to get to him.

I ran past the crying Sakura, the guards following quickly behind me. I hadn't even noticed that the rain had stopped completely and that the air was still. I didn't know what that meant, but I hoped it was something good.

Reaching the hospital, Jariya and Kakashi stood outside, obviously awaiting my arrival. "How is he?" I ran up the steps, and attempted to run past them but they both held be back. "Tsunade requested that you stay outside the hospital until she is finished." Jariya held my arm.

"Sasuke could possibly be dying and she wants me to sit out here and wait for her?" I shouted in frustration. "Naruto, please." Kakashi's voice didn't sound of his own. When I looked into his eyes, they were bright red like he had just been crying.

Then I remembered that I hadn't told much of anyone that Sasuke was back other then Tsunade, Jariya, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru. I bet it was heart breaking to see Sasuke three years later, almost dead.

I nodded in agreement to stay outside with them, but it was so hard to do when all I wanted was to see if he was alive. "Someone please tell me what the hell happened?" I asked, sitting down on the steps. "It wasn't him. Itachi I mean. It was his partner, Kisame." Jariya sat down next to me.

He told me everything he knew, from beginning to end. When he finished, we sat there, the three of us, and watched as the blue sky faded into a shade of orange and yellow. "Every sunset gives us one less day to live, but every sunrise gives us one day more to hope." I whispered to myself.

"Naruto, how did you make Sasuke leave three years ago?" Kakashi asked. It was random that he asked me that now, when I told him that I made Sasuke leave, he just walked out.

I rubbed the back of my neck, no one really knew that I was gay. "I um… said some pretty harsh stuff that night. I was completely drunk from Sakura refusing to go out with me again and I let it all out on him." I looked down at my feet.

"I don't understand." Kakashi nudged. "Sasuke kissed me that night and I refused him because I didn't know what the hell I was thinking and I called him names that I shouldn't have and I said he had a fucked up life." I mumbled, hoping they missed a lot of what I said.

"Sasuke kissed you?" Jariya asked. "About damn time he made a move. That boy was practically torturing himself." Kakashi said. "Wait, you knew he liked me." I looked at Kakashi. A smile formed under his mask. "Well duh, he was like my son. I knew a lot about him."

I was in shock that Kakashi knew Sasuke was gay and still said that he was like his own son. My heart clenched with pain, once again remembering that I hadn't told him that Sasuke was back.

"And here you thought Sasuke wasn't gay!" Jariya smacked my shoulder and laughed. "Wait, Naruto had a thing for Sasuke and Sasuke had a thing for Naruto? Men can be so blind sometimes." Kakashi laughed. "It's not like we were trying to do anything about it!" I shouted, then laughed shortly after.

We laughed for a minute at how stupid this all was, then we fell into a silence as we watched the sun fade into a purple then into a dark raven black color. It reminded me of Sasuke, and my heart arched again.

"Sasuke's going to make it… right?" The question waved in the air for a minute before someone answered. "I believe he will." Kakashi breathed out. It was good enough for me at the moment. "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell Iruka that I told you this." Kakashi suddenly piped up.

Jariya and I both watched as Kakashi inhaled some air before spilling his secret. "I'm dating Iruka." He announced. I fell into a shocked, silent state. Two of my sensei's, which I looked up to, were dating.

In some way, it gave me a shred of hope that if Sasuke made it out alive, that me and him could be together and not be alone in this world. We wouldn't be the only gay couple in Konoha.

"Naruto," Tsunade's voice echoed through the night air. I turned abruptly, getting to my feet in a flash. "Sasuke is awake and asking for you." She smiled.


	7. A Fine Frenzy

The memory of Kisame attacking flooded my thoughts for hours while Naruto and Kakashi visited. If I was asked to repeat the conversation between Naruto and myself, I wouldn't be able to because of what Kisame said just before he bled out.

_"Itachi will avenge me by killing your lover."_ The sound of his voice would play like a broken record in my head. I hadn't told Naruto just yet, in fear of him doing something stupid. Honestly there was no point in worrying him when no one knew about our relationship.

Or so I thought when a week later, Kakashi came in to visit and announced that he was happy that I'd finally admitted my feelings to Naruto. "Excuse me?" shock rang in my voice. "No need to play dumb Sasuke, I know." His coy smile appeared through his mask.

I was baffled. "H-how do you know?" I asked. A small chuckle came before my answer. "Naruto told me last week." The way he said it was as if he'd told me this before. "Didn't you hear Naruto mention it a few days ago?" Question answered.

Shaking my head, I gave an apologetic look at Kakashi. "What's on your mind?" He asked, reading past the apology. "… Kisame said Itachi was going to avenge his death by killing Naruto." I sighed out. Kakashi stayed silent for a moment.

"Does Itachi know you're dating Naruto?" Kakashi questioned. "No, or at least I don't think he does." I pondered at the thought. How could he know? Itachi hasn't been a part of my life for almost thirteen years or so.

Has he been spying on me? I would have noticed or if I hadn't, someone should have. "Have you told Naruto?" Kakashi pulled me away from the different thoughts the invaded my mind. "Um… no. I don't want to worry him." I glanced up at my teacher. His eyes screamed with understanding.

We sat in a long silence, no one talking for awhile and no one making a sound. "I'm dating." Kakashi said awkwardly. "Oh really, who?" I turned my attention on him.

He fiddled with his thumbs for a moment. "…Iruka…" He whispered. It took a moment for the name to fully process through my brain. Iruka was my old teacher from school. The guy who taught me the basics of being a ninja, and who yelled at Naruto a lot.

Iruka was a guy; a man. "You're gay?" I blurted out. Kakashi cracked up laughing. "That nearly took all year Sasuke. You use to be a lot faster than this." He smiled. "Well excuse me, it's not like I almost died or anything." I defended myself.

Sadness washed over the room like a blanket. I didn't like the feeling, but it was going to happen a lot with Kakashi and Naruto being sensitive about the subject. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Sasuke, you left three years ago without saying goodbye to me. I thought you had died. Then when I find out your actually alive, you're near death anyways." Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh while he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I know, and I really am sorry. I'm sure Naruto told you why I left, right?" I shrugged.

Kakashi nodded to confirm my suspicions. It wasn't that I didn't mind Naruto telling everyone, I just wish he would tell me who he was going to tell. After a little bit longer talking about Kakashi and Iruka going out and a few other things, Naruto arrived and Kakashi left.

"How are you feeling today?" Naruto asked, taking the seat that was once occupied. "I'm much better now." I smiled. Naruto grinned from ear to ear, with a small hint of a blush. The cutest sight of all and I could still see it.

I waved for Naruto to lean closer, and when he did I planted a sweet kiss on his cheek then quickly on his lips. The hunger I had was craving him and every day it was growing stronger. There were so many times where I wanted to pull him on top of me and just screw him right there.

Unfortunately for me, I wanted it to be… well sweet and romantic. I know it's girly but that's how much I love him. Just thinking about it made me blush and look away. I still have a bit of pride left in me.

"Sasuke, if you don't hurry up and heal, I promise I will fuck you here and now." Naruto had bright red cheek but still managed to look mad or upset. Laughter erupted from my voice. It's good to know I'm not the only one who is horny and thinking about the other.

I kissed Naruto with passion and lust, pulling away when I thought I might lose control. "I love you." I laughed out. Suddenly Naruto sat back in the chair, looking like he was guilty of taking the last cookie.

He took some deep breaths then looked into my eyes. "Sasuke, you told me how much you love me, now it's my turn. When I look into your eyes, it's like I'm looking at the night sky. As long as I have you, nothing can stop me and as long as you hold my heart I will stay by your side.

You make the world spine, you make time stop. With all my heart, with every inch of my soul, with every breath I take, I will always love you. You have my heart so please take care of it while I look after yours." Naruto took my hand.

I was in so much awe, my mouth hung open. What he said was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. "Naruto…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I was so awestruck, I was rendered speechless.

Naruto leaned in and kissed me with such tenderness. I pushed the kiss deeper, pulling Naruto closer. I was losing my mind and I didn't care, I just wanted Naruto so badly. Screw romance that could take forever with me getting injured and Naruto being Hokage.

Ripping Naruto's shirt off, I made a trail of kisses down to his neck, sucking and biting him. His moans filled the air as I pulled him on top of me. Pressing my lips to his chest, tongue scalding over his unexpectedly sensitive flesh and covered a pink nipple with my mouth.

Naruto gasped with pleasure while electrical currents shot to my groin, then jumping further to the tips of my toes. I circled my tongue around the erect nipple, licking and biting at it. "S-sasuke, we need to stop." Naruto panted out.

Licking my way up to Naruto's lips I replied, "I can't hold back any longer." Naruto smiled as he let his hands travel down to release my erection. Kissing his way across my torso, I allowed myself to relax while Naruto stroked my erected member.

Pulling down my pants and boxers, he took my dick into his hands, Naruto bent down and licked the tip. It twitched with pure pleasure, then Naruto took the head into his mouth. I jerked from the intense feeling that rushed through my body. I gripped a fist full of blonde locks, and both Naruto and I moaned.

Naruto swirled his tongue around the head while he slowly rubbed the base. "N-naruto, I'm going to…" my breath was rigged and short. Naruto pulled back and took off his own pants and briefs. Naruto sat up and crawled a top my horny self. Leaning down, he kissed me with the most passionate kiss, licking my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I opened slightly, and Naruto darted his tongue in, searching every area of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around the intoxicating blonde, craving more of him. Deepening the kiss, I licked every inch of his mouth, loving the taste of him. I hungrily sucked at his bottom lip trying to consume as much of him as I could.

Naruto moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck, pressing his chest against mine. The sweet sound of his moan sent waves down to my cock, causing it to twitch between my legs. I grunted, ordering Naruto to hurry up and allow myself to shove my dick deep inside of him.

Thankfully Naruto pulled himself away, sitting straight up; eyes glowing with pure lust. "Are you ready?" He ran a hand seductively through my hair. I couldn't answer, in fear of yelling something and alarming the nurse's.

Slowly, Naruto picked himself up, taking hold of my erection. Aligning himself accordingly, he went down without prepping himself. Naruto moaned and covered his mouth with his free hand.

Incredible heat incased my cock. I closed my eyes, enjoying the pleasure Naruto was giving me. I was a bit surprised at how well he knew how to do this. Naruto moaned and grunted, muffling his pain filled yells.

Naruto carefully started moving, keeping check in not getting to loud where I on the other hand, moaned and grunted with pure pleasure. Shockingly enough, no one came… maybe they were scared of the sounds being made. Then again, this is Konoha, most people weren't afraid until after they saw what the hell was happening with their own eyes.

When Naruto started moving faster, and I thrust my hips, the sounds of pants and grunts bounced off the walls. "S-sasuke… I-I'm about to…" Naruto attempted to whisper.

Fingernails were digging into skin; the movements became more intense, more desperate for the climax. Suddenly a spray was released out from the head of my cock, coating the inside of Naruto's walls with sticky, white cum. Naruto tried his best to muffle his cries while I continued to thrust into him; ridding out the orgasm as muscles tightened around my pulsing dick.

With a final muffled shout, Naruto released. Gluey white cum burst across my chest, the heat melting into my skin. One last moan escaped from both of us as Naruto collapsed on top of me.

After taking a moment to treasure the moment and to catch our breaths, I pulled my member out of him, watching as white liquid oozes out of Naruto's hole. Somehow I found it amusing. I couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on my face.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked. "Nothing at all." I reached down for my briefs and shirt. "You should get dressed before a nurse comes to check on me." I paused. "Unless, you want to be seen like this." I smiled at him.

Naruto's face flushed red quickly after the comment was made and he was even quicker to getting dressed. "Stupid baka." I heard him whisper to himself. My smile didn't fade until after Naruto left an hour later. Once alone in the quiet hospital room, I took notice to outside, or more to the fact that the window was open.

'_No one heard us, they couldn't… could they?_' The thought crossed my mind. Mother of god, I sure as hell hope no one knows this is my room… this is too low for me to revive my pride if someone did hear. I slammed back against the pillows, groaning with embarrassment.

As hours ticked by; I had taken a shower, changed back into my normal clothes instead of hospital clothing, and I'd even read a book that someone brought me. The book was pointless; I'd rather read about something else then a fiction book about a sparkling vampire.

After night fall came, I was snuggled under the covers, preparing myself for sleep when a strange noise came from behind the door. I propped myself up on an arm; not badly damaged, and looked over my shoulder.

Naruto walked in with bags under his eyes. Question marks filled my head and Naruto didn't look awake enough to answer any questions. He sluggishly made his way to the bed, crawling in next to me, and cuddling next to me. "Um… Naruto?" I whispered.

"I can't sleep at home, so I came here." His voice cracked in whisper. I smirked, then settled down back under the covers, now holding my blonde idiot. "Good night Naruto." I kissed his forehead. "Night." He replied before falling into a deep slumber.

Holding him tightly to my body, I listened to the night air. The wind blew through the trees, whistling a song to the moon and stars. I closed my eyes, welcoming slumber to take over my body.


	8. On Top of the World

After being released from hospital care, I walk through Konoha. Different people greet me with warm, welcoming smiles. Others glare at me from a distance, obviously not trusting my presence was a good one. Most of the fan girls were back to their normal jobs of bugging me, while Ino and Sakura knew better now.

It felt almost normal, key term being almost. The only differences were, I was dating Naruto, Kakashi had 'adopted' me, and I was given the rank of captain of the anbu. When I say Kakashi adopted me, I mean that he basically wants me to be his son.

Personally, I didn't mind it. Having a father figure was a good idea for when I needed to talk to some with a brain level that can understand it. Naruto announce that I would be taking over as captain since the previous one recently died.

I felt a bit off with taking the job, but Naruto suggested that I was perfect for the job since I was better than everyone else at fighting. I was guessing he gave it to me because he wanted me to do something other than sit at home, waiting for something bad to happen. I don't blame him but he doesn't know what I do.

Nothing came from Itachi for months and I was ready to hunt him down myself when Naruto distracted me with something big. "We should adopt!" Naruto proudly announced over breakfast. I nearly choked on some milk.

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" I questioned his motives. "Well, we both admitted to loving each other. So why not adopt? I mean, it's not like we couldn't handle it." He shrugged. "I'll think about it." I wiped up the milk that splattered on the table.

What was there to think about really? I mean, why not get a kid. I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. It could also mean a chance to live a more normal couple life, not saying I'd ever change my mind to leave Naruto for someone else for a family.

Part of me wanted to say let's go for it, there is nothing stopping us from actually doing it, but another part said that we couldn't until Itachi was taken care of. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Naruto looked down at his bowl of ramen, sadness overwhelming his entire features. I sighed, hating how he does this every time I say '_I'll think about it_'. It was all a part of his evil plan. "Fine, we'll adopt a kid." I say before I can stop it.

Instantly Naruto perked up with a smile on his face. "Really?" I swear, if Naruto had the ability to spurt out a rainbow from his head with glitter floating everywhere, he would. The picture popped into my head, making me smile as well. "Yeah, I guess so, you're watching the thing!" I put on the tough guy act.

Honestly, I don't think I could ever say no to him again… He just has this charm or something that enchants me to say yes… Maybe he is using genjutsu. I raise an eye brow at him. I don't think he would have thought of it just yet.

"YES! I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto sprang from his chair, dancing and bouncing off the walls. If this is all it took to make him happy, hell I'd adopt a different child every day. I don't think I could handle it all too well… I wasn't one for the kids.

Then a thought struck, "Naruto, are we even able to take care of a child?" Naruto stopped and looked at me. "Yea, I took care of Kurenai's child for awhile." He announced with pride.

Kurenai had a child? When did she get pregnant? Whose child is it anyways? "That doesn't exactly mean you're an expert on how to take care of a kid." I stated. Naruto looked angry now… God why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"Actually, I've taken care of a lot of babies Sasuke. On different missions in fact. I had to take care of a child for a whole year while you were gone and I was on a mission with Jariya!" Naruto threw his arms into the air. How the hell did he expect me to know any of this?!

I shook my head, not knowing how to defuse this bomb. "Look, I get it. You know kids. I don't… so you're going to have to teach me along the way." I said with calmness to my voice. It seemed to work.

Naruto relaxed his whole posture, like taking a breath and being relieved of some invisible weight. "Alright then, but first things first." He smiled slightly. "We need to get a bigger house."

A week went by as Naruto and I looked at different homes that were open and some were okay, but I didn't care for any of them. Every now and then I would think about taking one of the houses in Uchiha village and just completely remodeling it for us.

At one point, I even thought of just building us a nice home outside Konoha gates, but I don't think Naruto would be up for it and I wasn't exactly ready to talk to him about it… Just because house hunting kept him busy.

It was when Naruto came bursting into the house with rage in his eyes that I thought it was a good idea to bring it up. "This is ridiculous!" He ranted in the living room, pacing back and forth.

I sat on the couch, watching as he would stop, yell about not being able to find a decent home, turn and walk a bit, then start all over again. It was kind of amusing to see him like this.

I didn't bring anything up until we were sitting at the dinner table, after he had calmed down a bit. "I could just build a house." I pushed my food around on the plate. I made sure to keep away from all eye contact. "That would take too long." He sighed.

"What if I took a house from the Uchiha village… maybe spruce it up a bit?" A glance up, then back down at the plate. Naruto was quiet for a moment. It was scary, but at least he was thinking about it.

When I glance up at him, he seemed deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb him if I wanted to get lucky tonight. "That wouldn't be that bad of an idea… It's not like people can't live there… There are still valuable houses there." I couldn't tell if he was thinking out loud, or talking to me.

When I was about to take a bite of food, Naruto slammed his hands down on to the table. _'Dear god, I pissed him off… so much for getting some tonight.' _The thought spilled into my mind. "Sasuke… You are a genius!" Naruto smiled at me.

_'Oh yea, I'm sooo getting laid tonight.' _A smile played onto my lips. "Anything to make you happy." I winked at him. Butter him up, maybe I'll get an extra bonus prize.

The next morning, I walked grumpily aside Naruto. I didn't get any prize from him. He was too busy talking about the damn house to even notice I was trying to do anything. I swear, tonight I would let him take my chance away.

"I'm just going to head into the office real quick. Then I'll head over to the Uchiha village." Naruto blabbed on. "I'm going to see Kakashi, and then I'll be visiting Sakura." I quickly made a break for it before Naruto could annoy me anymore about the damn house.

I had to be the smart one here and come up with this crazy idea that I'd actually be able to step foot into the area of Konoha… As if, I haven't stepped foot there since I was five. Bastard Itachi had to go all psycho killer on the entire family.

Without knocking, I barge into Kakashi's place. Unexpected, I walked in on Kakashi and Iruka sensei doing the horizontal hokey pokey against the wall. I was in so much shock, I couldn't move. "Get out Uchiha!" Iruka yelled. I stumbled backwards and right out the door luckily.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi, Iruka, and I were sitting at the kitchen table. Awkwardly drinking tea, we all avoided any eye contact that could make the situation any more awkward. It really didn't work much, just because no one would talk.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that Kakashi and I couldn't take the silence any more, we both opened our mouths, and then quickly shut them to let one another speak. I gestured for him to go first, but he insisted that I speak first. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth. "Um… Naruto wants to adopt." I threw out the first subject in my head.

Iruka nearly choked on his tea. Coughing and hacking to get a breath into his lungs and rid himself of the liquid, he looked at me. "Excuse me?" Kakashi questioned. "Naruto wants a child, so we're thinking about it." I avoided the whole truth… I don't know what they would do if they knew we were actually doing it.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "So… you're getting a child… How are you going to manage in Naruto's small apartment?" He asked. "We're going to make over one of the old Uchiha houses and move in there." I twiddled my thumbs, avoided the eyes that stared me down.

"That's good. You're making an effort with getting a bigger place… you must me serious about the kid then." Iruka looked as if he was about to blow up. "Yea… I think it might actually work." I smiled. "You have to be insane!" Iruka blew.

He stood up and looked at me with daggers. "You are the head of anbu and he is the Hokage! You would have any time to be with the kid! Plus raising him in an environment where people were killed is the most insane thing I've ever heard." His words stung a bit, but it didn't really matter, it was mine and Naruto's life.

Kakashi tried to calm Iruka but it was no use, He was beyond repair. "Look, we're taking one step at a time. First is getting a bigger place. The next step is all up to what we think we need to do next.

I came here to ask Kakashi to help us every now and then, you know. Watch the kid when were gone, be the grandpa he might never become if you deny us the right to get a child." Play the grandpa card, it always works.

In my mind, Kakashi now had a rainbow coming out of his head, and glitter was sprinkling all around him. I swear it was almost real except for the dancing angels playing harps around his head… I think something is wrong with me.

"Iruka, you could be a grandparent as well… Imagine me and you watching the cute child and buying him or her cute clothes! Oh and the toys that will be lying around!" I swear Kakashi was actually singing with joy.

Iruka took a moment to think about it, and slowly you could see his features turning into a bright, cheerful smile. The rainbows and glitter were easily forming in my mind… This time there was a pot of gold at the end. I think I might need a little bit of help…

He took a seat and carefully crossed his arms across his chest. "Alright, we'll help you every now and then, but if either of you slip up even once, we're taking the child away. Is that understood?" Iruka looked firm. "Crystal sir." I nodded at him. It was nice that they were on our side. Now all I had to do was get Sakura to agree with it.

Half an hour later I was walking my way over to Sakura's house, mentally preparing myself for the pain and the yelling I was about to get from her. It was a wonder if there was anything that doesn't piss her off.

Knocking on the door, I was becoming queasy. This wasn't going to end very well and my body just knew it. "Sasuke~! What are you doing here?" Sakura greeted with a huge hug. "Um, I just wanted to talk." I gave an eerie smile. "Are you and Naruto having problems?" Hope was faint in her voice. "We should go inside, maybe take a seat… And don't worry, we're just fine." I pushed her back into the house.

Not even four minutes later, she was on top of me beating me and yelling at me. "What in god's name is wrong with you?" She screamed. I had no pride at the moment; I was begging to get her off of me.

Ten minutes later, she was trying to be calm while containing her perfect posture. "Now then, as I was saying Naruto and I sort of have a plan." I straighten myself out. "First we're getting a bigger house. We decided to take over an Uchiha house." I took a seat across the room from her.

I was honestly surprised that she understood in the end. In fact she seemed almost as excited as Kakashi and Iruka… Was I missing something here? I mean, everyone seemed to relax after I talked it out with them… it was like the whole idea of being around with the kid was a trigger.

Once at home with Naruto, we discussed about all that went on today. He found the perfect house and wanted work starting tomorrow morning. I couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic he was about all this.

"I'm going to need Kakashi's help with working on it, that way it gets don't sooner." I told him as we cuddling up together on the couch. "You can have him!" He laughed. I kissed his forehead and then because he looked so damn cute, I kissed his nose. "What are we going to name him… or her?" Naruto asked.

I thought for a moment, almost saying we should get two kids; one boy and one girl. "We should get a girl… and name her Emiko. She'll be tough and won't take shit from anyone." I gave Naruto a squeeze. "Later on we should adopt a boy and name him Ryu. He'll be smart and strong and super protective of him older sister." I continued on.

When Naruto laughed at me, I was confused with what he found humorous. After I asked, he smiled, said nothing, and kissed me. I took that kiss as an invite to take it to the room. '_I'm so getting some tonight_.' I told myself as I carried my blonde into the bedroom.


	9. Before I Die

"Ryu, don't put that in your mouth!" Naruto ran to our son's side, pulling away a small bug from his fingers. I laughed at the over protectiveness Naruto was doing with Ryu. If he walked anywhere near my sword, Naruto would pick him up and hold him until I moved it.

I took the child away from Naruto, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Is Naru being an over protective daddy again?" I smiled at the pouting Naruto. "My over protectiveness is keeping our son alive." He flicked the bug to the side and walked past us.

He was attempting to cook super for the tenth time, but he continuously failed by either: burning it, not cooking it enough, or by dropping it on the floor. He wasn't really getting any better.

Tonight he was cooking chicken and broccoli with fried rice, but he already burnt the rice into nothing. "Naruto, don't you think we should call Sakura? You already burnt the rice." I sat Ryu on the couch and gave him a stuffed bear to play with.

"I need to learn to cook something other than ramen. It's not healthy for Ryu to eat all the time." Naruto dumped the now burning chicken into the sink, spraying water to put out the fire. "Says the guy whom always ate ramen growing up." I pulled him into a hug.

He let out a huge sigh, hugging me back. "You refuse to let me cook, so let's just call Sakura over. I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing our blue eyed cutie." I kissed his forehead. "I'm sure I'm not that cute anymore, not with these bags under my eyes."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I was talking about our son… the one with sparkling blue eyes like his daddies, and midnight black hair, like his other daddy." I smirked. "Obviously getting the good looks from me." I smiled. "He's adopted… remember?" Naruto pushed me away.

I laughed, pulling him back into my arms and giving him a passionate kiss. "I know but he just looks so much like us." I chuckled into his lips. "Is that really what you do in front of a child?" Sakura had a hand on her hip, looking pointedly as us.

"It better then what we do when he isn't around." I released Naruto, and walked over to the now sleeping child. Picking him up, I carried him back to his room. "I'll be sure to come get you when super is done." I kissed his tiny hand before covering him up.

Walking back out, Sakura was examining the ashes of what was going to be super. "Naruto… what was this?" She pulled the fry pan out of the sink. "Chicken and broccoli." He sounded upset. "Don't give him too much hell; he was protecting Ryu from a horrible bug." I laughed.

She burst into laughter, wiping invisible tears from her eyes. "Over protective daddy!" She said between fits. When she was finally done, she patted him on the shoulder and promised to properly teach him how to cook. He perked up instantly. "Oh, thank you Sakura-chan!" He hugged her.

A while later, when we were all sat down at the table, my curiosity got the better of me. "What in god's name compelled you to come here?" I asked. "I figured Naruto would end up burning something and I would be getting a call sooner or later." She shrugged.

I laughed while holding up a piece of torn chicken to the giggling Ryu. "You know," Sakura began. "It's amazing at how much he actually looks like you." She smiled and waved at him. "Told you Naru!" I laughed.

He shrugged and then took a sip of water. "He's only one, by the time he's about ten; he'll look a lot more like his original parents." He seemed to be upset about god knows what. "Naru, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'the long you are around something, the more alike you'll look'?" Sakura glanced at him.

When he didn't answer, it became obvious that something was bothering him. I didn't want to pry on it to much at the moment. I figured I'd ask him a bit later after we put Ryu down for bed.

Later that night while Sakura was washing the dishes, and Naruto was playing with Ryu; I decided to snoop in our room. Normally Naruto leaves his notes from work in the draw on his side of the bed.

Opening it, there was nothing in there except a simple folder that had all of Ryu's information. '_Damn you Naruto.' _I thought. He must have moved it all back to the office. If I left now, Naruto would think I was up to no good. I would just have to wait until we went to bed.

Walking back out, Naruto was sitting on the floor with Ryu and Sakura, they were talking about something but as soon as Sakura saw me, they both stopped and changed the subject. Now I was starting to worry.

I took a seat next to Naruto, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "What did I miss?" I glanced at Sakura. "Oh we're just talking about how you should have gotten another child. That way Ryu would have a sibling to play with." She smiled. It was completely obvious that she was hiding something.

Sakura was never a good liar. She always laughs after she talks, and then she'll find something interesting about anything near here; like now, she was playing with the teddy bear Kakashi bought for Ryu. After a minute, she would hurry out because she hates being put under pressure.

I kissed Naruto, hoping to make him feel guilty for not telling me. It must be working because he started sighing. "I think that's a good idea, maybe in a year or so we should get a little girl." I smiled softly.

Sakura laughed inwardly. "Well, I think I'm going to head out." She stood up and started collecting all her things. "Don't forget that Iruka and Kakashi are going to watch Ryu tomorrow." I walked her to the door. She kept her mouth shut, and nodded.

"I'll be back the next morning to pick him up from your place, and I'll make sure to send a message if plans change." I patted her on the shoulder. "Right." She squeaked.

I waved goodbye as she scurried down the road towards her place. Walking back into the living room, I saw Ryu was falling asleep. "Looks like its bed time for the little man." I strolled over and took him from Naruto. Guilt rang in his eyes as he looked at me.

Putting Ryu in the crib, I pecked his forehead and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. "I wish you could tell me what daddy was talking about." I whispered down to him. He was so cute with his black hair covering his eyes.

"He needs a haircut." I scared Naruto. "Yea, I noticed. He's starting to look like you." He laughed. I leaned against the wall, calmingly crossing my arms across my chest. I watched as Naruto cleaned up all the toys off the floor.

Once he finally looked up at me, guilt flooded his face. "…I think I'm going to head to bed early…" He attempted to walk past me but I grabbed him by the arm. "You can talk to me." Was all I said to him. A sigh escaped from his lips.

I released him and walked back to the bedroom myself while he stood in place with guilt in his eyes. I was just taking off my shirt when he came in the room. "I have a bad feeling about you going on that mission tomorrow." He announced. "What could go wrong? It's just a simple escorting job." I laughed.

When Naruto didn't laugh, I pulled him into my arms. "Nothing bad is going to happen." I mumbled in his hair. His arms stretched up and wrapped themselves around me. "I just… What about Itachi? What if he attacks you?" the sound of him crying pulled at my heart strings.

I hated it when Naruto cried; it meant that I wasn't doing my job right at all with being his boyfriend. "What brought this up?" I pulled him over to the bed. "Kakashi told Sakura and Sakura told me that Kisame said that Itachi would avenge him by killing your lover.

The other day in my office, I found a note with no name that said 'Someone is going to die soon.' And I can only guess it came from Itachi!" Naruto was crying into my chest.

If it was Itachi, then that meant he was close and watching them. Why would he wait for so long just to kill me? Was he trying to figure out who my lover was? Did he plan on killing Naruto and Ryu while I was gone?

What was Itachi planning on doing? "I promise, if he comes anywhere near me that I will kill him on the spot so he won't bother us anymore." I hadn't noticed I was holding Naruto tighter to myself until he pushed away and said he could breathe.

"If Itachi comes at you or Ryu, you make a run for it. Go into hiding and wait for me to come back. I don't want either of you getting hurt." I took his hand into my own, looking into his eyes for the promise that he would stick to his word. "I will." He said truthfully.

I kissed him and then, just in case something did happen and I ended up getting killed, I made love to Naruto all night long. In the morning I regretted it because I was tired as hell, but all night, I was happy that I could just hold Naruto in my arms.

Before I left that morning, I gave both Naruto and Ryu a kiss on the forehead and a huge hug. I honestly didn't want to leave at all but I needed to do my job. Even though it was a simple task, I was on edge all day long.

I was walking all the way to the sand with Temari after she assisted Shikamaru with the chunin exams for another year. I had figured wrong and sent a note to Sakura and Naruto saying I was going to be longer than expected.

I probably wasn't going to be home for another two days or so and I sent a note to Kakashi asking him to keep an eye out on Naruto and Ryu. It was a descent trip there. No one attacked and everything went on schedule.

I had time to talk with Gaara and I also invited him to visit Naruto some time and meet the new addition in our family. At first he wasn't all that excited to see me, but after I told him that I was in a relationship with Naruto and that we had a kid, he lightened up.

When I headed back for Konoha, the first part of the trip was just fine, the weather was nice and no one bothered me. The second half I had a huge problem.


	10. I Will Have Vengeance

_Itachi and I sat on the porch, watching at the sun started to set. I wanted to talk to him about different things, but I just didn't know how to say them. When I looked up at him, the words seem to slip out. "Father only talks about you."_

_Itachi didn't seem fazed at all. He just looked up and watched the birds fly by. "Surely you hate me." He said it with such ease, it took me by surprise. I snapped my head up and looked at him. How could I hate him? He was my older brother. _

_I took interest to the ground. "That's okay. I'm always going to be there for you." He paused, looking at nothing, while I watched him. "Even if it's only an obstacle for you to overcome." He seemed lost in his own thoughts. _

_"Even if you do hate me." The sadness in his eyes were hidden by a wall of hair, but if you looked close enough, you could see through it and hear the sadness in his eyes. "That's what big brothers are for."_

Itachi was different, he had changed since then. He has become a heartless criminal. As a child, I wished for nothing more than to have my brother back. Now, he stood no more than ten feet away.

_"Brother… Will you train with me again?" Itachi was carrying me after another day of training. "Yeah…" Kindness filled is smile. "But I'm assigned to missions and starting tomorrow, you will be attending the Ninja academy." It was sad, but it was truth._

_I took a moment, taking my time to choose my words. "That's okay, As long as you can stay with me once in a while."After that, he carried me in silence. That was fine with me, I enjoyed being with my brother. _

I have to take this chance to stay alive. No matter what happened in the past, that was then and this is now. We're two different people; the only thing keeping us together is blood and air.

Itachi was calm, cool, and relaxed. Everything I wanted to become. I'm my own person, a father, and lover. I don't care about being my brother. I want to be me. If I die tonight, I want to die as Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm only here to tell you one thing." His voice was smooth, just like it use to be. I raised an eyebrow, curious to what he was about to say. "I'm too weak to fight now; I am recovering from another battle." It wasn't like him to turn away from an opportunity.

I didn't believe him one bit. "Give me a year to recover. That way you can spend time with your child and say goodbye." He said it as if it were an everyday sentence.

Just as soon as he appeared, he disappeared. Just like that, in the blink of an eye. I didn't know whether I was thankful for the time I was given, or if I was in a state of panic because he knew about Ryu.

A glance at the ground, where he once stood, I thought to myself 'I swear I will kill you when the time comes.' With that I headed for home. I was eager to see Naruto.

At Sakura's house, I picked up my blued son. "How was he?" I asked, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "He missed you." She smiled sweetly. "Believe me, I missed him too." I glanced down into his eyes, thinking about all that I wanted to teach him.

I knew right away that once I got home, I would write two letters; one to Naruto and the other to Ryu. Just in case I was going to die. I think I would also write one to Kakashi and Sakura, because they were important in my life too.

On the way home I decided to visit Naruto. "Hokage." I bowed to him. "Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to bow to me?" He got up with a smile on his face. "A lot." I grinned.

Sooner than I expected, a year had come and gone. Leaves changed colors and fell from their homes, snow fell from heaven and melted away, grass grew and flowers bloomed.

Ryu was only two and was walking and talking. Naruto was still busier than ever. I still hadn't told anyone about how close time was caving in on me. It was close to being time.

I avoid many missions; knowing that when the time came, I would know when to go. For now, I would love my family. I would spend every waking second with them and hold the memories we make close to my heart.

That would keep me strong. That is what will keep me alive. I even trained late at night, when everyone was in a deep slumber. I wanted to be strong in every way possible. I wanted to be able to come home and watch Ryu grow up and maybe even watch as a little girl grows up with him.

One after noon, I took a walk over to Kakashi's with Ryu. I had brought it upon myself to tell him about the letters and about what Itachi had said. "Morning S'uke." A grin formed under his mask. "Good morning Kakashi." I smiled.

He welcomed me into his home and offered me a cup of coffee. "Iruka, would you mind watching Ryu for a moment, I would like to talk with Kakashi." I waited by the door, not really taking no for an answer.

He nodded with a smile and minutes later Kakashi was at my side. We walked awhile in silence. I needed to figure out how I would present this to him. When we reached the bench down by the river, we took a seat.

"There are four letters hidden inside a book that lies on my nightstand." I blurted. Kakashi looked at me with a quizzical expression. "Last year, on one of my missions, I ran into Itachi. He gave us both a year to prepare ourselves for whatever is going to happen.

I decided that if I die, I would leave a letter for Naruto, Sakura, Ryu and you. My goodbye letters." I took a moment for Kakashi to let it sink in. "You're not going to die, because you're not going to fight him at all." Kakashi said all too quickly.

I sighed out a laugh. "I don't want to live in fear that my brother might at some point kill my family in the middle of the night like he did with the Uchiha family. I don't plan on dying but it's just in case." I placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

I smiled, more for myself then for him. "Sasuke… You have a family to think about." He continued to argue with my non changing plan. "That's exactly what I'm doing." I ran a hand through my hair.

"You're not like a father to me Kakashi, you are my father. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you that I might die soon. If I do, I want you to be there for Naruto and for Ryu."

After that, it was settled. On the day that I leave, I would give my letters to Kakashi. I was not to think that I would die, because I wouldn't and if I did, Kakashi was going to bring me back to life and kill me all over again just because.

A few weeks later, it was the night before I would leave. Like usual, I was eating my meal with Ryu and Naruto. Out of nowhere, Naruto broke into sobs. "Naru, what's wrong." I was by his side, comforting as best as I could.

He was unable to speak through his random crying fits, so I waited until he could get it under control. "I had a dream last night." He finally spoke. I almost started laughing, but the look Naruto had on his face said that it was no laughing matter.

I looked into his ocean blue eyes; the emotions they held practically touched my heart, filling it with what they were silently screaming. "Tell me about it after we put Ryu to bed." I patted his hair.

Once we finished our meal, we waited for Ryu to drift off into his dream land. After he was tucked in, Naruto and I resorted to the couch. I held him in my arms, patiently waiting for him to fess up.

"Last night I had a nightmare, you were fighting Itachi and in the end, you were dead. It was like five years had gone by and Ryu and I were standing at your grave." He broke into more sobs. I shushed him and ran a soothing hand up and down his arm.

When he quieted down with only a few tears falling down his cheeks, he continued on. "I told Sakura about it this morning and she said she had the exact same dream a few nights ago. I even talked to Kakashi about it and he had the same dream. Sasuke, I think you're going to die soon." He cried into my chest.

I shushed him again, and this time ran my hand across his back. "I'm not going to die anytime soon." I spoke sweetly into his year. I could help think that the dream was a warning sign. I shook it off as nothing but their minds playing trick on them.

Going through that process on and off, we both fell asleep on the couch. Naruto had his arms wrapped around my waste and I had a gentle hand resting on his back. It was long after we fell asleep that the scream of Ryu jolted us awake.

We rushed into his room after scrambling to get off the floor, and he was crying just as hard as Naruto had been earlier. "Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Naruto picked him up in a hug. Ryu shook his head violently, squirming in Naruto's arms trying to get away.

Just as quickly as Naruto had picked him up was he handing him over to me. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Ryu was clutching my shirt tightly. "Daddy died." He shouted. His tears were cold as they dripped on and rolled down my back.

"Daddies right here though." Naruto rubbed his back in small, circular motions. "Daddy, don't go. Pwomise you won't go!" He looked at me with big sad eyes. I sat down on the bed, ripping him away and setting him down on one leg.

I smoothened out his hair, pushing it to one side. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and when you wake up tomorrow, I'll be right here. While even go visit Grandpa Kakashi." I tried to ease his worry.

He shook his head once again. "We go to Kaka's place when you leave." He lurched forward, wrapping his little arms as far around my waist as he could. "Daddy doesn't go!" He cried into my chest just as Naruto had done.

I lay with him while he cried, and even after he fell asleep. I stayed with him until the sun came up and Naruto took him. I felt bad for leaving him like this, but it was time to go.

Before I left, I kissed them both on the forehead, and told them that I'd be back soon. I made my way to Kakashi's to deliver the letters, and shortly after that, I was leaving Konoha gates.

It wasn't long until I was face to face with Itachi once again. He seemed ready, almost like a suicidal teen. "I don't want to kill you and take you away from your family." He said after a long minute of silence.

"You didn't seem to mind it much the first time." I shot him down. He just half smiled. "I didn't do it. I just told you I did it so you would hate me. I needed you to hate me so that I could leave for a long period of time to find the real killer." He said with an easy ring.

I was lost and confused and he could obviously tell. "I had just gotten home from a mission and found everyone dead. I heard a scream from our house and when I got there, mom and dad were dead. You came through the doors not long after I did."

Everything he was saying was going in one ear and out the other. My mind didn't want to think about this now. "Sasuke, I told you from the very beginning that I was always going to be here for you."

"Then why try to kill me all these years? Why try and kill me now after you told me the truth?" I yell in frustration. "Because I'm not going to kill you. I want you to kill me.

I found the killer and I'm going to tell you in hopes you'll kill him instead. I just can't go on anymore. Kisame and you were the only motivation I had but now you have a family and Kisame has gone missing." Itachi was almost in tears.

Did he not know that I killed him? If he didn't, he should have a right to know but if I do tell him, he'll kill me and then I won't be able to go home. 'Suck it up and tell him. He gave you a year.'

"You and I are unique brothers… And even if I end up just becoming an obstacle you need to overcome… I will always love you." I start out with. From the expression Itachi made, I figured the words shocked him.

I looked at the ground, not being able to look him in the face. "You should know that Kisame isn't missing but that he is dead and I'm the one who killed him. He attempted to attack me a few years back and-" An attack from Itachi cut me off.

'_Ryu, Naruto, I'm so sorry.'_


	11. All I Wanted

**Dear Naruto,**

**If you're reading this now, I might not be around anymore. I'm sorry to leave you on such short notice. I want you to know that I never wanted to leave you and Ryu. I love you both very much. I promise that I will always be close by, even if I have passed.**

**Do you remember when we trained day and night together? We had to escort that one man to the Mist and Kakashi taught us something new. That night when we both reached the top of the trees, I loved that moment. It was just me and you; as if we were the only ones in the entire universe. I wish I could say that was the best moment in my life, but it would be a flat out lie.**

**My most cherished memory would have to be the moment I first set eyes on you. The oceans in your eyes were the most calming and beautiful things I'd ever seen. I wanted to hide you away so no one could ever hurt you, or take you away from me.**

**Please, don't hate Itachi for killing me. Everyone has a reason for what they do, even the black hearted have reasons. I forgive him. I know it might not make sense to you know, but soon you will. He's my brother and whether I like it or not, nothing can change it. Blood and air bind us together just as fate and the world brought you and me together.**

**I love you dope, so don't cry for too long. Your smile is you're mightiest weapon. I love you. I love Ryu. I love Kakashi. I love Sakura. I love you… I love Naruto Uzumaki.**

Tear drops blurred the inked paper. Hands shook with broken hearted wounds. It was unbearable to see such a loving boy cry over words on a paper. It could make a grown man fall to his knees; cause the world to go dark. That is how sorrowful the moment was.

**Dear Kakashi,**

**I'm sorry you have to lose me more than once. I would never wish such pain onto you, my father. You have always been there for me when I needed you and even when I didn't. That's what true parenting is, caring for the younger one.**

**I learned that after Naruto and myself got little Ryu. I have no clue what life would be like if you hadn't been there for me. I might have left to be with Orochimaru, then after killing him I would have joined the Akatsuki. Luckily that didn't happen.**

**Thank you for being the father I never had. It really saved my life from a darkness that could have kept me from being with Naruto. Please, take care of our wild child and keep a close eye on Ryu while he grows up. Don't let him eat too much ramen.**

**Can I ask you to do me one other favor, please have me and Itachi buried next to each other. It might sound crazy, but I still love my brother. He means a lot to me, and I can't hate him all my life, even after death. He did so much for me when I was younger. I hope you understand.**

**I love you Kakashi. I love you like I love watching the sun set in the summer. Corny, I know but I have to tell you since I'm dancing on the moon now. I love you… Father.**

Memories, good and bad, filled his head as well as his heart. Tears walked in slow motion down his cheeks. He ached everywhere and nowhere. His son, the son he raised from the moment he was put on his team was now gone. He was an angel in the stars.

**Sakura,**

**Please don't cry, not forever. It would be painful to watch over you with a tear stained face. Remember, I love you. You reminded me of a sister, one that I would protect from heart break and sorrow. I guess I failed, but I don't apologize.**

**You're strong, and you are brave. You can become the greatest ninja ever, I believe you can. You better keep your promise about helping raise Ryu. If Naruto did it all by himself, there would be double trouble as well as no ramen for anyone else who would like a bowl.**

**I am sorry, that I left on such short notice. I was only trying to protect my family, as well as rebuild my old one. I'm going to miss your bright smile, as well as your cheerful laugh. It always seemed to make my day better. Don't tell Naru, he might get jealous.**

**You mean a lot to me, and I'm glad that you were my friend in the end. You really saved me, physically and emotionally. I couldn't have made it a few times without you. Thank Tsunade for me, please?**

**I love you Sakura-chan. You are special to me, and you are perfect they way you are. Don't let Ino or anyone change your mind about yourself. I will come back and haunt you if you even think about changing. I love you.**

Pink hair covered pain filled eyes. Her sobs were filled with so much emotion and so much anguish; it would have broken someone's heart. Her emerald eyes grew red from all the tears falling, crumbling to the letter she held with a tight grasp.

**My Little Ryu,**

**By the time you read this, time will have passed and you might forget me. Even so, I wanted to tell you just how much I love you. I wish for nothing more than for you to grow up a good childhood. Don't let anyone get you down, don't you ever let them get to you.**

**I'm sorry that I wasn't there to watch you grow up. I wanted to teach you so much; I wanted to read bed time stories to you every night until you got too old for it. I wish I could hold you and tell you there was nothing to be afraid of. I would have taught you how to make a paper crane, and tell you that if you could make a thousand of them, you could make a wish.**

**I wanted to see you smile, just once I wanted to hear you call me dad. I wish you could meet my older brother, Itachi. I wish I could tell you everything about my fathers and my mother. You would love them, or at least I hope you would.**

**You will grow up to become a strong warrior; you will learn that you should treat everyone with a kind heart, that you should be kind to women and your elders. You will become a perfect man, with the only flaw of not knowing what your old man was like.**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you; I really wish I could have been. Because I do love you and I love your father. You both mean so much to me. Even if life started all over again, I wouldn't change a thing about what I did. I am proud of you, no matter what. You can always believe that I am with you, close by and near your heart.**

A sad smile spread across his face slowly, glad that Ryu would never have to read this. It would have broken his heart, as well as crushed him to know that his father died before he could have ever met him.

In some small way, he was happy. Ryu would have either never met his father, not giving him a chance to feel the pain he had, or he would have grown up with him and found a aching crack in his chest that grew after he passed. Sasuke never wanted his son to feel that pain. Thank god, he never would.

Sasuke had survived, as well as made it home with minimum damage done to him. A few cuts and bruises was all he got. He couldn't have been more thankful in his life for this gift he had been given. The gift to be with his family; all of his family forever until age caught up with him.

_Blood dripped from the cut Itachi had made across his face. It hurt like hell, but it was bearable. "Itachi, please!" He pleaded. "Kisame was my lover and you killed him!" Rage filled Itachi's voice while tears raced down his cheeks. _

_He had no clue what to say, because he was just about to kill his own brother for attempting to kill Naruto and his family. He understood where Itachi was coming from._

_"I can't say I'm sorry for killing him, because I did it for the sake of my family. I can say I'm sorry that I killed someone you love." I relaxed my body from being in a tense defense pose. "He must have wanted to make you happy, and when he heard I was alive, he didn't want you to become stressed." Sasuke connected piece by piece. _

_Itachi let out a painful laugh. "That would be something he would do." He seemed lost in memories. Sasuke patiently waited for what would happen next. "I can't say I'm not angry with you, Brother, but I can't kill you." Itachi dropped his weapon. _

_As he turned to leave, Sasuke reached out to him. "Brother, you once said that you'd always be there for me." Itachi stopped. "You missed a lot, but you shouldn't have to go back to the Akatsuki. Come and be there for your nephew." Sasuke paused, allowing the words to take some time._

_When Itachi said nothing, He decided to continue. "Blood and air is what keeps us connected. I would like for Ryu to know his uncle, and I would like to live the rest of my life with my big brother." Itachi never turned. _

_He remained still for a long while, but soon he continued walking away. It hurt Sasuke to watch as he left for the second time, but he could understand better now than he could back then. _

Although that was only months ago, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when Itachi showed up only a week ago. Of course his brother has his own place now, but he stayed a few days and met the angel now sleeping in Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke, I'm going to put this guy to bed." He whispered up to his lover. Sasuke nodded and watched as the blonde walked down the hall. He was so thankful to be alive right now.

He could watch Ryu grow up, fall in love, get his heart broken by a girl, get married to someone, become the next Hokage, then die peacefully. He would be with Naruto and his own brother. He could have Kakashi by his side as well as Sakura.

Sasuke would live a long happy life with his friends and family, and he could be happy with the simple fact that he wasn't alone any more. He could live to see another day like everyone else. He had found the most impossible thing ever and it was everything he wanted.


End file.
